Los angeles tambien lloran
by dani155
Summary: Hermione esta siendo cruelmente chantajeada por Draco Malfoy, ¿alguien ayudara a este angel ya sin esperanzas?
1. Chapter 1

**LOS ANGELES TAMBIEN LLORAN**

_Capitulo 1_

Hermione se encontraba en su habitación pensando, tenía varios días sumamente distraída al punto pasar el día haciendo las cosas mecánicamente sin estar al tanto de que hacía exactamente, y ni hablar de las clases, no recordaba una sola palabra de todas las de la semana.

Y todo por el estupido chantaje de ese desgraciado

Le aterraba pensar que le hiciera daño a sus padres, pero aunque todo el mundo se enterara aunque se resistiera y lo acusara, las consecuencias las pagarían sus padres

Estaba totalmente segura de que el padre de el no tendría ningún problema en esconderlo y mandarlo a otro país, incluso a estudiar a otra escuela si se sabía lo que hacía.

El golpeteo de una lechuza en una de las ventanas de su habitación la saco de su ensimismamiento

Era un hermoso ejemplar marrón con manchas blancas, la lechuza estiro su patita, ella tomo la nota y le dio unos dulces lechuciles, Fue hasta su cama y la abrió

_**Nos vemos a las 9 en la sala de menesteres**_

Aunque no estaba firmada ella sabía perfectamente de quien era la breve nota,

Se levanto tomo un poco de pergamino tinta y garabateo una respuesta

_**No voy a ir a ningún lado**_

Fue hasta la ventana y ato la nota a la pata de la lechuza, esta se perdió de vista rápidamente

No habían pasado mas que unos pocos minutos cuando la hermosa lechuza estaba de vuelta, se levanto nuevamente y tomo la nota

_**¿Entonces prefieres que ellos " paguen"…?**_

Se le cayó el alma a los pies, cuando pararía esto que mas quería de ella

_**Esta bien**_

Respondió en el mismo pergamino.

Espero a que pasaran las horas y a las nueve salió de su habitación

- ¿A dónde vas? – Le pregunto Harry al verla bajar las escaleras

- Tengo algunas cosas que hacer – le respondió intentando sonreír

¿No puedes hacer esas cosas después? – Pregunto Ron quien estaba cómodamente sentado en un sillón frente al fuego - ¡Por Merlín, Hermione es viernes!

- Ya lo se… Nos vemos después – les dijo dirigiéndose hacia el retrato de la dama gorda.

¡Ten cuidado con Filch! – le grito Harry antes de que se perdiera de vista

Camino sin ánimo hasta llegar a la puerta de la sala de menesteres, no hubo necesidad de caminar de un lado a otro pensando en que quería que se transformara por que la puerta estaba entreabierta. Se paro frente a ella unos segundos y entro

Hay estaba el, sentado elegantemente en un enorme sofá negro frente a una lujosa chimenea, al verla sonrió de medio lado, ella cerro la puerta tras de si pero no avanzo ni un paso, al ver que no se movía se levanto y fue acercándose a ella, hasta quedar peligrosamente cerca, sus ojos estaban fijos en los suyos.

- ¿Para que me llamaste? – le pregunto Hermione fríamente desviando la mirada hacia la chimenea

El no respondió, en vez de eso se acercó más y la beso con rudeza, al tiempo que la tomaba por la cintura y la apretaba fuertemente contra su cuerpo

- ¡Suéltame Malfoy!- exclamo empujándolo

- No – Le susurro tomándola de nuevo por la cintura y apretándola contra el

- Me… haces… daño – Murmuro casi sin aire

- ¿Y? – le dijo cruelmente al oído

- ¿Hasta… cuan…do… harás… esto? – pregunto Hermione con dificultad

- Hasta que me aburra – Dijo el cínicamente acariciando su cuello y luego besándolo suavemente

Hermione no dijo nada pero no pudo evitar que varias lagrimas cayeran por su rostro, al saber lo que le esperaba, como pasaba cada noche que el la citaba, y lo peor era que no podía negarse o el daría la orden para que asesinaran a sus padres, de solo, pensar en eso se estremeció

- ¿Impaciente Granger? – Dijo Malfoy malinterpretando su estremecimiento

Hermione como de costumbre no respondió, El no le dio importancia y siguió en lo suyo. La hizo caminar hasta una enorme cama que estaba en medio de la habitación, la soltó y sin ninguna delicadeza la empujo sobre la cama luego se acostó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla de nuevo

- ¿Por qué tan fría? – le susurro maliciosamente mientras le mordía la oreja.

- Cállate y termina de hacer lo que vas hacer – respondió ella queriendo sonar firme pero el efecto se rompió por la cantidad de lagrimas que recorrían su rostro y el sollozo que emitió al no poder contenerlo mas

- ¿Cuándo dejaras de llorar? – pregunto fastidiado mientras recorría sus muslos con las manos

- ¡Eres un maldito cínico! – Dijo ella tratando con todas sus fuerzas de quitárselo de encima

- Eso Granger – Dijo Malfoy, quien parecía que los golpes no le hacían nada – Me encantan las cosas difíciles – Hermione se quedo inmóvil al instante, había caído en su trampa. Por supuesto a el no le gustaba estar con una mujer que no parecía estar conciente de lo que el le hacia, Ahora seria peor.

Sin ningún cuidado le arranco la camisa, el sujetador y comenzó a besar y lamer sus senos, tomo uno de sus pezones succiono y luego lo mordió con suavidad mientras que con una mano acariciaba el otro

Hermione cerró los ojos y trato de no pensar en nada pero no podía evitar seguir llorando

Malfoy se alejo un poco de ella para quitarse la ropa, luego la beso de nuevo metiendo la lengua en su boca sin ningún cuidado, mientras que con las manos le quitaba la falda y la prenda intima

Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de la chica sin delicadeza alguna, apretándola fuertemente y dejándole moretones

Sin poder contenerse mas la penetro con rudeza, Hermione grito de dolor pero el no le hizo caso, incluso eso pareció excitarlo, comenzó a embestirla con mas y mas fuerza gimiendo en su oído, se aferraba a ella tomándola tan fuerte de las caderas que sus dedos estaban dejando grandes marcas rojas, tenia la respiración agitada y una expresión de tremendo gozo

Hermione por su parte lejos de sentir placer sentía solo dolor por las brutales embestidas de Malfoy y un profundo asco de el y de si misma por no detenerlo, por no hacer nada para que la dejara, pero en el fondo sabia que no tenía el suficiente valor para eso,

Luego de unos largos minutos en que malfoy la embistió sin piedad, por fin termino cayendo exhausto sobre ella, luego se levanto se vistió y sin siquiera mirarla salio de la habitación

Hermione comenzó a llorar ruidosamente, como pasaba siempre, se sentó en la cama y deseo que hubiera un baño. De la nada apareció una hermosa puerta de madera en una de las esquinas.

Fue hasta ella con pasó lento, esta vez Malfoy había mas rudo que nunca, apenas y podía caminar

Duro largo rato bañándose, mientras apretaba su piel con fuerza como queriendo quitarse la piel, al terminar se vistió y fue hasta su sala común, gracias a Merlín no había nadie, así que pudo tomarse su tiempo para subir las escaleras, haciendo un gesto de dolor cada vez que avanzaba un peldaño

Entro a su habitación sigilosamente, se subió a su cama y corrió las cortinas para ocultarse de miradas indiscretas

No sabia cuanto tiempo mas podría estar en esa situación, apretó con fuerza la almohada y comenzó a llorar pero esta vez en silencio…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

La mañana del sábado llego fría y nublada, Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente o lo que pudo por que los tenia hinchados de tanto llorar.

Espero a que las demás salieran del cuarto, para levantarse e ir al baño, al salir se puso lo primero que encontró, pero aun estaba muy hinchada así que tomo la varita apunto a sus ojos y susurro un hechizo para que remitiera

Llego al gran comedor en mas tiempo del que le abría tomado normalmente, ya allí fue hasta el espacio entre Harry y Ron evitando por todos los medios mirar a la mesa de Slytherin

- ¡Al fin! Yo creía que no bajarías – dijo Ron tragando rápidamente un pedazo de tostada

- Es que me quede dormida – respondió ella sonriendo. No entendía como todavía podía sonreír, es más ¿Cómo podía actuar normalmente frente a sus amigos?

- Que raro tú siempre te levantas temprano – dijo Harry alzando una ceja al tiempo que tomaba un poco de zumo de calabaza, Hermione se encogió de hombros

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? – pregunto Ron animado

- Estaba pensando en escaparnos a Hogmeade y comprar algunas cosas… - Murmuro Harry mirando de reojo a su amiga

El y Ron esperaron unos segundos, para luego decir al mismo tiempo

- ¡Hermione! –

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto distraídamente llevándose a la boca un poco de huevo revuelto

- ¿No piensas regañarnos? – le pregunto Ron con un fingido gesto de horror

- No –

- ¿Segura? – Cuestiono Harry desconfiado frunciendo el ceño, luego relajo su expresión - ¿Entonces a que hora vamos?

- Al terminar de comer- respondió el pelirrojo

- Yo no voy – Se apresuro a decir Hermione

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Ron ceñudo

- Estoy muy cansada – contesto simplemente – además que no los regañe no quiere decir que apruebe lo que van hacer

Esto los dejo sin excusas para preguntar nada más

Al terminar de comer Hermione les informo que se iba a la sala común

- Bien, nosotros tambien nos vamos – le dijo Harry guiñándole un ojo

Hermione subió a su habitación y se acostó de nuevo, de alguna forma tenía que reponer fuerza, además el sueño era la única forma que tenía de escapar de su espantosa realidad

Tenía aproximadamente un mes siendo abusada por Malfoy, cada vez tenía menos ganas de seguir viva, ese desgraciado la destruía mas y mas cada día y el no poder defenderse la hacía sentir terriblemente impotente, aunque ya a este punto había perdido la capacidad de sentir, no era mas que un cuerpo vacío, pero los únicos sentimientos que no se desvanecían eran el dolor y el asco, sabia perfectamente que aunque superara esto, nunca podría olvidar, eso la atormentaría hasta el final de sus días

Luego de un rato el sueño la venció

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Un suave golpeteo la despertó, se desperezo un poco y fue hasta la ventana, por el color del cielo dedujo que acababa de oscurecer, fue hasta su cama y se sentó. Tenía terror de abrir la nota, pero finalmente lo hizo

_**Ven a la sala de menesteres**_

Hermione respiro profundo preparándose para su tortura, luego tomo la varita y destruyo la nota

Al llegar vio que la puerta estaba entreabierta de nuevo, entro y la cerró

- Granger que rápida – susurro Malfoy al verla, esta vez estaba sentado en el piso sobre una hermosa alfombra verde – ven

Juntó la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba y camino lentamente, ya en frente, Malfoy la jaló bruscamente del brazo y la sentó junto a el

Comenzó a besarla y tocarla casi salvajemente. Un rato después Malfoy la había tomado nuevamente

- Eres un maldito – le dijo, el estaba a su lado con los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada aún – ¿por que no me dejas de una vez?

- Por que te odio con todas mis fuerzas y quiero acabar contigo, quiero que sufras toda tu estupida existencia, que nunca te olvides de mi – respondió con una sádica sonrisa, se incorporo sobre uno de sus brazos mientras con una mano apretaba su rostro con fuerza – que nunca olvides que estas sucia, que le darías asco a cualquier hombre, que nadie nunca te va a querer…

- Entonces te felicito Malfoy – le dijo con la mirada pérdida, sin reaccionar siquiera al dolor que le provocaba este al apretarle tan fuertemente el rostro – por que desde la primera vez que me violaste, lo lograste

- Lo se – respondió cínicamente, ahora apretando su cuello – pero todavía te veo sonreír a tus amigos, se que finges, pero de todas maneras me molesta, quiero que cuando acabe contigo ya no seas capaz ni de eso

Dicho eso la beso rápidamente, se vistió y se marcho de la sala como si nada

Hermione estuvo largo rato tendida en el suelo con la mirada perdida, si alguien la hubiera visto habría pensado que estaba muerta o que le habían robado el alma, aunque eso era precisamente lo que había pasado

Luego de un rato tomo su ropa y Salió de la sala, quería acabar con eso ¡ya no lo aguantaba mas¡.

Una idea cruzo por su cabeza, corrió con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban hacía la torre del reloj, ignoro el dolor que la invadía de todas maneras eso acabaría muy pronto

Al llegar se subió al muro, ya no soportaba, quería acabar con toda su tortura de una vez, no importa que pensaran que era una cobarde, el mundo estaría mejor sin ella. Miro abajo estaba muy alto tal vez unos 25 metros, aunque no veía muy bien debido a la cantidad de lagrimas que nublaban su visión

Puso uno de sus pies en el aire, al fin iba a acabar con su calvario, salto… pero unos brazos la sujetaron por la cintura y la bajaron del muro, su "Salvador" le dio la vuelta pero sin soltarla, lo miro era nada mas y nada menos que el profesor Snape

Hermione comenzó a golpearle el pecho, ¡¿Como se había atrevido?! ¡¿Por qué no la dejo caer?! ¡¿Por qué la mantenía en su tortura?!

- ¡Cálmese! – le exigió el profesor tomándola por los brazos

- ¡Suélteme! – Le grito ella tratando de soltarse - ¡Déjeme!

- ¡Cálmese Granger! – le dijo mas fuerte, zarandeándola, no entendía porque la joven se comportaba de esa manera

- Suélteme… por favor – susurro ya sin fuerzas estallando en un amargo llanto

- ¿Qué le pasa? – pregunto aun sujetándola con fuertemente- no le pregunto que iba a hacer por que me parece obvio

- A usted no le importa… suélteme – Dijo ella con la mirada perdida

Snape la miro y luego miro el muro

- No se preocupe… iré a mi sala común – susurro

- Tengo que llevarla con el director – dijo Snape con firmeza

- No… se lo pido por favor…. Ya no intentare nada – era cierto, cuando Snape la sujeto se llevo todo su valor ya no se sentía con la fuerza para hacer nada mas para acabar con su tortura porque a eso que tenía no se le podía llamar vida

Snape la miro por unos segundos

- La acompaño a su sala común – Snape la guió fuera de la torre, dejo que ella fuera delante sin quitarle la mirada de encima en ningún momento y no se marcho hasta que la vio entrar por el retrató de la dama gorda

Hermione se acostó en su cama, ya no podía pensar, ya no tenia la capacidad de hacerlo, no quería hacerlo solo quería dormir y no despertar jamás, estaba tan adolorida, tan débil, tan… Vacía. Ya nada tenia sentido nada valía la pena, Pero a pesar de todo dio gracias de que aun podía dormir para escaparse de su cabeza por lo menos un rato

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_**Gracias por sus comentarios espero les gustara este capitulo tambien… nos vemos en el proximo**_


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

El domingo no quiso bajar a desayunar, ¿para que seguir alimentando un cuerpo que ya no quería?... que ya no servia, se sentía rota, inútil, muerta

Tampoco bajo a almorzar

Como a las 6 de la tarde una lechuza se poso en la ventana, Hermione se aterrorizo miro hacia otro lado pero el animal voló hasta ella y dejo la nota en su regazo. La tomo y la abrio, estaba tan asustada

_Señorita Granger, venga a mi despacho lo mas pronto posible._

_Prf. Severus Snape_

**Sintió un gran alivio al ver de quien era la nota, pero pronto ese alivio se transformó en miedo y vergüenza, el la había visto tratar de acabar con su vida, seguro quería explicaciones, explicaciones que ella no podía darle.**

**Se levanto y fue hasta el despacho del profesor de pociones, toco suavemente la puerta**

**- Adelante – dijo una voz grabe**

**Ya adentro Snape le hizo una seña para que se sentara en una silla frente a su escritorio, ella obedecio**

**- Quiero que me explique – comenzó el mirándola – que fue lo que la impulso a querer saltar de la torre del reloj anoche**

**Hermione apenas y escuchaba lo que el hombre decía, su cerebro tardo varios segundos en asimilar lo que le había preguntado**

**- No diré nada – respondió al fin en un susurro suave y frágil**

**- Si no habla me veré en la obligación de llevarla con el director – le amenazó - y lo mas seguro es que decida recluirla por un tiempo en San Mungo, por lo que perdería el año**

**- Hágalo… - respondió con la mirada perdida**

**El hombre estaba alarmado con su comportamiento, Hermione Granger diciendo que no le importan sus estudios… tratando de saltar de la torre del reloj, sin duda algo muy grabe le estaba sucediendo. No le quito la mirada de encima pero ella parecía no darse cuenta**

**Se levanto de su escritorio y se sentó a su lado**

**- Señorita Granger – dijo tratando, en vano, de captar la atención de la chica, tomo su rostro con las manos pero a penas su piel entro en contacto, ella se alejo rápidamente y comenzaron a caer lágrimas por su rostro pero a pesar de eso seguía con la mirada totalmente perdida**

**- Por favor déjeme… - susurro, ese era el sonido más fuerte que salía de su garganta**

**- Señorita Granger – repitio. Nunca había sentido lástima por nadie pero lo que sentía cada vez que la miraba en ese estado estaba muy cerca**

**- Déjeme ir**

**- No creo que sea conveniente dejarla ir en este momento**

**- Por favor…- Suplico secandose las lágrimas y cubriendose el rostro con las manos, tenía que aparentar estar bien o Snape no la dejaría marchar. Trato de acomodar una sonrisa y poso la mirada en la de su profesor – Estoy bien**

**- Cree que soy estupido – dijo el calmadamente**

**- Señor ya no intentare saltar de ningún lado – le aseguro la chica manteniendo a duras penas la sonrisa**

**- Aunque así sea, morirá de inanición si se empeña en dejar de comer y no diga que es mentira porque no recuerdo haberla visto en el desayuno o en el almuerzo y dudo mucho que planeara ir a cenar**

**Hermione bajo la mirada**

**- Señorita Granger dígame que le pasa – le pidió con voz suave, definitivamente no podía ser frió al verla en ese estado**

**- No… Puedo**

**- Si no lo dice, lo descubriré tarde o temprano – dijo pasando un brazo por los hombros de Hermione, ella trato de alejarse pero el se lo impidió – No le haré daño – agrego recostandola en su pecho**

**- Lo se – susurro. Si ella sabía que por raro que pareciera, el temido profesor de pociones, no le haría daño. Pero aun así no podía dejar de sentirse incomoda por estar en sus brazos, tenía miedo de que se diera cuenta en el despojo que se había convertido**

**- Ya van a servir la cena – le dijo con suavidad – vendrá conmigo al gran comedor así me asegurare de que coma algo**

**Fueron juntos hasta el gran comedor, allí Hermione fue hasta la mes de Gryffindor y Snape a la de profesores. **

**Aunque hizo todo lo posible para que la comida pasara por su garganta, al final apenas había podido comer algo**

**Al salir de la cena camino sin ninguna prisa por los pasillos hacía su sala común, pero se paralizo al instante al ver a Malfoy apoyado en uno de ellos.**

**El notar su presencia se dirigió hasta ella sin ninguna prisa, pero siguió como si no existiera hasta perderse de vista**

**Hermione estaba aterrada pero no por la extraña aptitud de Malfoy si no porque al pasar justo a su lado le susurro muy suavemente: **

**- Ve a la sala de menesteres**

**Eso le helo la sangre por lo que se quedo unos segundos parada allí en medio de ese frío pasillo, sin mover ni un músculo. Pero después sus pies la guiaron hasta la Sala de menesteres, mientras ella apenas i era conciente de a donde iba. Entro y se quedo parada junto a la puerta**

**Malfoy fue hasta ella con paso rápido**

**- ¡Se lo dijiste a Snape! – la acuso tomandola del cuello y estampandola contra la puerta**

**- ¡No!...**

**Ella a pesar de no querer mirarlo, que lo odiaba no pudo desviar la mirada de esos ojos que la miraban con ira**

**El la soltó y la abrazo recostando la cabeza en su hombro**

**- Entonces vamos a lo nuestro**

**Hermione cerro los ojos, no quería estar con el pero sabía que era inevitable**

**- Sabes, he pensado en cambiar la rutina – dijo besando su cuello**

**- ¿Qué? – susurro temblando, mientras nuevas lagrimas caían por su rostro, que extraño ya a este punto debería estar seca**

**- Te comportas como una muerta, supongo que es por mi rudeza – le dijo al oído mientras presionaba su ingle contra las caderas de ella – así que hoy voy a ser mas… hee… delicado**

**- Me da igual como seas – dijo tratando de alejarse de su pecho pero fue inútil – lo único que quiero es que no abuses de mi cada vez que te plazca… y si quieres una mujer que no parezca una muerta busca una que si quiera estar contigo…**

**- No me da la gana – le mordió la oreja con lentitud**

**La empujo sobre la cama con suavidad, se subió sobre ella tomo sus manos con las de el y las aprisiono en la cama a la altura de la cabeza de Hermione**

**Ella desvió la mirada hacía la chimenea, no quería verlo**

**- Mírame – exigió rozandole la mejilla con la punta de su nariz – te dije que me miraras – Hermione respiro profundo y lo miro. El sonrió y luego la beso con suavidad**

**Le quito la camisa, el sujetador y se llevo sus senos a la boca, mientras que con una mano sostenía las muñecas de ella y con la otra le quito la poca ropa que le quedaba y luego se la quito el**

**La penetro mientras la besaba, esta vez las embestidas no eran tan brutales, aunque si seguían siendo muy fuertes**

**Malfoy respiraba muy agitadamente y gemía por lo bajo. Hermione en cambio solo trataba que su mente se alejara de ese lugar**

**El aumento en el ritmo de la penetración y un gemido más fuertes que los demás le indico que Malfoy se aproximaba al clímax y tambien que se aproximaba el final de la tortura de esa noche, Pero no fue totalmente conciente cuando el cayo exhausto sobre ella porque perdió el conocimiento**

**Cuando despertó ya no había nadie en la sala, estaba realmente muy cansada. No tan adolorida como en las otras oportunidades pero definitivamente estaba muy mal**

**Se dio un baño y fue hasta sala común, ya mañana seria lunes tenia clases y la ultima de día era pociones doble con los de Slytherin**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios a : **_laurayuli__ y a __lobo-moon_**espero les gustara el capitulo… nos estamos leyendo ******


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione llegaron al pasillo fuera del aula de pociones faltaban unos quince minutos para que comenzara la clase pero como era la clase de Snape ya la mayoría de los alumnos estaba hay**

**- Mi sueño echo realidad: pociones doble con los Slytherin – Dijo Ron con voz de ultratumba.**

**Harry soltó una carcajada y hermione rió un poco pero su risa no estaba para nada llena de vida como la de su amigo**

**Sin proponérselo miro a un lado y vio a Malfoy mirándola fijamente.**

**- Entren – Ordenó la voz fría de Snape desde el salón. Todos obedecieron**

**La clase resulto particularmente incomoda para la Gryffindor ya que por un lado sentía la mirada de malfoy, aunque disimulada, clavada en ella y por el otro Snape era el único que la había visto en su estado de desesperación, y seguramente sentía lástima por ella y eso era lo menos que quería**

**- Pueden retirarse – les informó Snape cinco minutos antes de que terminara la clase – Señorita Granger quédese**

**- ¿Que quiere el murciélago? – le pregunto Ron mientras metía los libros en la mochila, Hermione solo se encogió de hombros**

**- Si te hace algo me avisas – le susurro Harry antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta**

**Hermione se quedó sentada, al pasar por su lado Malfoy se detuvo un segundo la miro y salio del salón junto con los demás**

**- La noto un poco mas calmada- dijo Snape cuando el ultimo alumno salio y cerro la puerta tras el**

**- Si – fue todo lo que pudo decir**

**Snape fue hasta ella y se sentó a su lado**

**-¿Hoy si me dirá que le pasa? – cuestiono Snape. Hermione negó con la cabeza – ¿entonces me puede explicar que hacía fuera de la cama a las dos de la madrugada?**

**- ¿A las… dos de la madrugada? – dijo con cara de sorpresa **_**"Dormí mucho… cuando regrese a la sala común no me di cuenta ni de que hora era" **_**– yo…**

**- Granger le recomiendo que me diga la verdad o la vigilare las veinticuatro horas del día y le aseguro que lo descubriré – le amenazo el profesor**

**Hermione palideció notablemente; no quería ni imaginar que pasaría si Snape lo descubría todo. Estaba segura de no poder soportar su mirada de lastima, su asco**

**El se acerco y le tomo del mentón pero tal como había pasado anteriormente ella se alejo con miedo**

**- Granger se comporta como… lo haría una persona que… -no termino la frase en lugar de eso sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y horror – Señorita Granger ¿usted ha sido? … ¿Han abusado de usted?**

**Deseaba que Hermione lo mirara extraña y le preguntara si estaba loco, pero cuando el lugar de eso solo bajo la mirada y comenzó a llorar amargamente su temor se confirmo**

**- Pequeña – susurro Snape recostándola en su pecho y abrazándola con dulzura. El llanto de Hermione se incremento, de alguna manera se estaba desahogando – Llora te hará bien**

**Estuvieron largo rato así, Hermione llorando en su pecho y acariciando suavemente sus cabellos. De repente la chica se separo de el, se levanto y le dio la espalda**

**- Me voy – dijo en un susurro**

**- Señorita Granger – dijo el buscando sus ojos al darle la vuelta pero fue inútil ya que ella tenia la mirada fija en el suelo**

**- Supongo que me tiene asco… lastima – dijo ella sollozando – no me gusta que me miren con lastima**

**- No le tengo asco – le aseguro - y por ninguna razón piense que la miro con lastima por que no es cierto… le ayudare a superarlo, el tiempo sana todas las heridas**

**- Usted no entiende – dijo desesperada**

**- Haga que lo entienda – pidió**

**- Para mi es como si el tiempo no pasara, tengo que… revivirlo… todos los días – dijo con la voz quebrada**

**- ¿Todos los días? – dijo el tratando de asimilar sus palabras – ¿me quiere decir que el maldito… que le hace… daño… lo hace todos los días?**

**Hermione asintió**

**- Pero ¿Por qué no hace nada?... ¿porque no se defiende? – pregunto Snape horrorizado – usted es una excelente bruja**

**- Tiene a mis padres y si no hago lo que dice… los matara – le explico con un hilo de voz**

**- ¿Desde cuando…? – pregunto el profesor**

**- Un mes – respondió abrazándose a el y llorando mas fuerte**

**Snape se puso rojo de furia, el maldito que se había atrevido a hacerle eso a esa inocente joven y pero aun por tanto tiempo y tantas veces (aunque esto le daba la seguridad de que estaba en el castillo), conocería a Severus Snape pero no al profesor si no al mortifago**

**- Profesor, prométame que no dirá nada – pidió cerrando los ojos**

**- Lo siento señorita Granger pero no puedo… - dijo el con mirada dura- es mas dígame quien es el maldito y yo personalmente me desharé de el **

**- No puede – dijo ella alzando la mirada para encontrar la de el, estaba temblando incontrolablemente – si lo hace mis padres morirán… se lo suplico**

**- Entiendo sus razones pero no pretenderá que me quede de brazos cruzados mientras le hacen mas daño cada día**

**- Debe hacerlo – aseguro – no me interesa en lo mas mínimo lo que me pase y además… no… creo que empeore**

**A Snape se le encogió el corazón al escucharla**

**- Prométalo – insistió la chica**

**- Solo si usted promete que vendrá cada día después que… - no quiso terminar lo que iba a decir**

**Hermione lo pensó por varios segundos, Si le decía que no Snape la vigilaría cada segundo del día y al descubrir que era Malfoy el que abusaba de ella, lo mataría o mínimo lo torturaría sin descanso y si eso pasaba sus padres serian los mas afectados. Por otro lado si le decía que si el Profesor la vería echa un despojo y un mar de lagrimas cada noche y si hasta ahora no le tenía lastima, aunque dudaba que eso fuera cierto, seguro se la tendría**

**- Esta bien…- susurro al fin**

**Snape estaba muy lejos de sentirse satisfecho pero por lo menos podría ayudarla**

* * *

**Hermione se encontraba en su cama rogando que Malfoy no la llamara, pero sus esperanzas se desvanecieron cuando una hermosa lechuza gris golpeo suavemente la ventana con el pico**

_**Ven**_

**Leyó la breve nota**

**Al entrar en la sala de menesteres Malfoy no perdió tiempo, fue hasta ella y la tomo fuertemente de la cintura**

**Metió las manos dentro de su blusa y la acaricio fuertemente, Hermione hizo un gesto de dolor y Malfoy sonrió**

**- Sabes algo Granger – Dijo al tiempo que le ponía la cabeza en el hombro y le besaba el cuello – Creo que me he acostumbrado a ti**

**- ¿Que?**

**- Lo que escuchaste – le dijo presionándola mas contra el – Ya no puedo estar siquiera un día sin tenerte **

**- Pensé que me odiabas Malfoy – Dijo tratando de alejarse**

**- No te confundas Granger, Te Odio – mordisqueo su cuello suavemente – Pero digamos que mi cuerpo te extraña e incluso te necesita cada día mas**

**- Que lastima que yo no sienta lo mismo ¿No? – contesto Hermione inexpresivamente**

**Malfoy rió por lo bajo mientras una de sus frías manos seguía acariciando su torso y sus pechos por debajo de la blusa y la otra se había deslizado debajo de la falda para acariciarle los muslos y el trasero**

**Hermione trataba de alejarse pero como siempre era totalmente en vano**

**Malfoy la pego contra la pared, tomo una de sus piernas la alzo y se la puso alrededor de la cintura al tiempo que presionaba su ingle contra las caderas de ella**

**Hermione pudo notar que Malfoy estaba muy excitado, sentía su miembro duro pegado a su vientre**

**Le quito la falda y la blusa con dos ágiles movimientos dejándola en ropa interior, luego se quito la ropa, la llevo hasta la cama y se posiciono sobre ella**

**La beso suavemente, le quito el sujetador, la prenda intima y la penetro con rudeza mientras hundía la cabeza en su cuello y mordía su hombro dejándole marcas rojizas**

**Hermione lo escuchaba gemir en su oído al tiempo que las embestidas se hacían cada vez más fuertes y rápidas**

**La respiración de Malfoy estaba entrecortada, jadeo fuertemente al llegar al clímax y cayo sobre ella pesadamente con la respiración muy agitada**

**Beso el cuello de la chica con suavidad, Hermione se confundió, Usualmente después de satisfacerse se iba sin decir una palabra**

**- Ya… Suéltame – le exigió con rudeza – Ya hiciste lo que querías… Déjame**

**- Te dejo cuando me de la gana – le mordió el hombro fuertemente hasta sacarle sangre la cual lamió suavemente con la punta de la lengua – Además estoy muy cómodo así**

**Aun en ella puso la cabeza en el nacimiento de su cuello y aspiro fuertemente el aroma de su pelo, luego lentamente fue cerrando los ojos hasta quedarse profundamente dormido**

**Hermione puso las manos en el pecho de el e hizo presión para quitárselo de encima pero era muy pesado para sus delgados brazos. ¡¿Como pudo quedarse dormido así?! ¡Y lo peor es que aun estaba enterrado en ella, podía sentir perfectamente su miembro llenado su pequeño vientre!**

**Malfoy no despertó hasta un rato después, abrió los ojos la miro y frunció el seño, Después tomo su ropa y salio sin decir nada**

**Si Hermione tuviera una lista de sus peores noches con Malfoy, esta sin duda habría sido la ganadora. Estaba asqueada, además de tomarla de nuevo sin su permiso se había quedado dormido sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de salir de ella**

**Sentía que su piel estaba podrida, tomo un largo baño pero se sentía igual que antes de hacerlo. ¡Si pudiera quitarse la piel lo haría!**

**Salio de la sala de menesteres y se dirigió a su sala común pero no había dado mas que unos cuantos pasos cuando recordó la promesa que le había echo a Snape, Se quedo inmóvil unos segundos, no quería que la viera así pero si no iba…**

**Siguió su camino ahora hacia las mazmorras, al llegar al despacho del profesor de pociones toco suavemente la puerta y la voz de el le indico que pasara. Ella obedeció**

**- Señorita Granger – le dijo al verla entrar - ¿Cómo esta?**

**Por toda respuesta hermione le dedico una amarga sonrisa**

**- Perdone – se apresuro a decir al darse cuenta de la ironía en su pregunta – Venga siéntese – la guió hasta un sofá que estaba en una esquina del frío despacho, el se sentó junto a ella, la recostó en su pecho y le acaricio el cabello con suavidad - ¿Dígame que puedo hacer para ayudarla?**

**- Ya me esta ayudando**

**- No… sabe que la puedo ayudar realmente – dijo tomándole el rostro entre sus manos – Déjeme hacerlo**

**- No, sabe las consecuencias – respondió cerrando los ojos, estaba agotada de su vida**

**- No lo entiende, sus padres no querrían verla así, usted es muy fuerte señorita Granger pero mas temprano que tarde esta situación acabara con usted – le dijo duramente, tenía que hacerla entrar en razón**

**- Se que ellos preferirían morir a verme así, pero yo no quiero que mueran por mi culpa… quizás cuando vuelvan… ya esto… el… haya acabado conmigo – Por su rostro cayeron varias lagrimas**

**- ¡Escúcheme bien! – le hablo con el mismo tono que utilizaba en clase, ella lo miro – Ni se le ocurra tratar de acabar con su vida de nuevo ¿me entendió?**

**Hermione no respondió solo bajo la mirada**

**- ¿Me entendió? – repitió levantándole el rostro**

**- No puedo prometerle nada profesor… - recordó lo sucedido esa noche y un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo**

**- Si puede hacerlo y lo hará – ¡No podía permitir que se rindiera!, el estaría a su lado para apoyarla - ¡Granger!**

**Ella asintió**

**- Dígalo – Pidió Snape**

**- Lo… lo prometo - susurro, su rostro se ensombreció - ¿Sabe que gracias a esa promesa estaré atada a esta tortura cierto?**

**Snape asintió**

**- Lo se, pero tambien se que gracias a eso se mantendrá viva – la recostó nuevamente en su pecho donde se fue quedando dormida lentamente**

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**El martes por la mañana bajo a desayunar con Harry ya que Ron tenía una cantidad exagerada de deberes atrasados y tenia que entregarlos ese mismo dia**

**- Hermione te he notado muy extraña – Le dijo su amigo seriamente mientras se llevaba un trozo de tocino a la boca**

**- Son los deberes, cada vez mandan mas, me voy a volver loca – Le dijo con una media sonrisa**

**- ¿Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa cierto? – le dijo dejando el tenedor en la mesa mientras la abrazaba paternalmente**

**- Lo se… – Ella tambien lo abrazo, Cuanto quería a ese chico tanto como si fuera su hermano**

**En la mesa de profesores Snape asintió, Granger necesitaba todo el apoyo posible**

**En cambio en la mesa de Slytherin Malfoy miraba con furia la escena**

* * *

**Ya las clases del día habían terminado y Hermione se encontraba en la sala común de Gryffindor, muy concentrada terminando los últimos detalles de un trabajo que había pedido la profesora McGonagall: Un metro de pergamino sobre como transformar cosas inanimadas en animales vertebrados.**

**Estaba sola en la sala, todos los demás estaban en el entrenamiento de quidditch o charlando en las habitaciones**

**Justo cuando estaba enrollando el pergamino una lechuza se poso en la ventana, Hermione fue hasta ella y tomo la nota**

_**Ven a la sala de menesteres**_

**Sintió como si una mano invisible le exprimiera el corazón, fue hasta su habitación dejos sus deberes en la mesita de noche y se marcho**

**Al entrar en la sala pudo notar a Malfoy extraño, estaba sentado en el enorme sofá negro pero sin su acostumbrada sádica sonrisa**

**- Ven, siéntate a mi lado – Dijo aparentemente calmado pero Hermione vio que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no gritar.**

**Hermione hizo lo que le pidió y apenas se sentó Malfoy la tomo del cuello con fuerza y la estampo de espalda contra el sofá**

**-¿¡¡Qué se supone que hacías abrazada con el cara cortada!!? **

**Apenas y podía respirar pero hizo un esfuerzo para hablar**

**- No… Te… Importa – La apretó mas fuerte, pero soltó el agarre un poco al ver que se estaba poniendo muy roja**

**- ¡¡¡Responde!!! … ¡No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para abrazar a nadie!**

**- ¿Permiso?, No necesito… ¡Tu permiso! – Con las manos trato de que Malfoy la soltara pero el rubio no cedió ni un poco**

**- ¡¡¡Claro que lo necesitas!!! – le soltó el cuello y la beso fieramente lastimándole los labios**

**- No… No soy tuya – Dijo al lograr apartarse un poco – puede que tomes mi cuerpo cada vez que quieras pero por ningún motivo te pertenezco**

**Malfoy la tomo por la cintura y la pego a el**

**- Si me perteneces y lo sabes… ¡No quiero verte tan cerca de nadie mas, aunque sean los idiotas de tus amigos!… A menos que quieras que cada vez te vaya peor**

**- Si no te conociera pensaría que estas celoso Malfoy – dijo Hermione fríamente con un gesto de burla en el rostro**

**- Mejor no pienses… - le dijo con la mandíbula apretada**

**La beso nuevamente mientras le quitaba la ropa**

* * *

**Snape la tenia entre sus brazos, Tenía los ojos cerrados e infinidad de lagrimas bajaban por su rostro. El solo la observaba, mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabello, se le parecía tanto a un ángel uno muy triste si, pero ángel al fin**

**Bajo la mano que le acariciaba el cabello y le acaricio con suavidad un brazo, Ella hizo una mueca de dolor**

**-¿Qué le pasa en el brazo?- pregunto tomándola del rostro, Ella abrió los ojos suavemente pero no respondió en lugar de eso desvió la mirada – Quítese la blusa**

**- ¡No! – Dijo aterrorizada, no quería que nadie la tocara**

**- No voy a lastimarte – le susurro con dulzura – además tienes una camiseta debajo**

**Con manos temblorosas se quito la blusa, Al verla Snape entrecerró los ojos con una mezcla de rabia y pena. Tenía moretones así como mordeduras muy rojas por toda la extensión de sus brazos y hombros. Hermione bajo la mirada con vergüenza**

**- Iré por una poción para curarla – Se levanto y a los pocos minutos estaba sentado a su lado de nuevo con una botellita de color azul eléctrico en las manos – Le arderá un poco pero ya mañana no tendrá nada**

**Ella asintió y dejo que el profesor le untara la poción**

**- Gracias – le dijo cuando el termino con su labor – No se imagina que tan grande es su ayuda**

**- Me prometí a mi mismo hacer mas…llevadera su situación – le dijo acariciándole el cabello**

**Hermione le sonrió dulcemente, se recostó nuevamente en su pecho y se quedo profundamente dormida.**

**Todavía era temprano así que la dejo dormir, el tambien cerro los ojos mientras la abrazaba suavemente. Luego de un rato Hermione comenzó a sollozar en sueños, el abrió los ojos y la observo la expresión que tenía era de estar completamente aterrada**

**- Suéltame… - susurro aun dormida – Por favor… ya déjame… no lo soporto… Por favor – Comenzó a moverse como queriendo alejarse de la persona de su pesadilla**

**- Granger – le dijo Snape zarandeándola un poco – esta soñando… ¡Granger!**

**La chica despertó sobresaltada, le costo varios segundos asimilar que había sido un sueño, Miro a su profesor y rompió en llanto**

**- Solo fue una pesadilla – Dijo Snape calmadamente – Tranquila**

**-¡Esa pesadilla es mi vida!- dijo alejándose de el – No quiero seguir así… ¡No quiero!... ¡¡Ya no lo resisto!! – abrazo sus rodillas y escondió la cabeza entre ellas**

**Snape no dijo nada, era muy claro que la joven estaba sufriendo una crisis**

**- ¿Profesor usted dijo que quería ayudarme cierto? – pregunto de repente acercándose, el asintió – Entonces, ¡Máteme!... esa seria la mejor ayuda posible… Se lo agradecería para siempre**

**- No diga ridiculeces – dijo tomándola de los hombros**

**- No son ridiculeces, Hágalo por favor- Le suplico desesperada**

**- ¡No vuelva a decirlo! – le dijo duramente- y mas le vale que cumpla su palabra de permanecer con vida**

**Hermione se calmo repentinamente, se recostó en el sofá y cerró los ojos**

**- No lo entiende verdad profesor… - Susurro con voz neutral, parecía un títere sin vida – Aunque mis padres estén a salvo y… El ya no abuse de mí… No podré olvidar nunca… esos recuerdos me perseguirán hasta la tumba, No dejare de sentir cuando me besa… – Cerro los ojos con una expresión de profundo asco – o me toca… Nunca dejare de sentir asco por mi misma, por ser una maldita cobarde… ¿¡No lo entiende!? . . . Si supiera lo feliz que me haría morir… ¡lo deseo tanto!**

**Snape le dio una cachetada, Hermione se llevo una mano al rostro y lo miro sin emoción alguna, luego se levanto del sofá y camino hacía la puerta**

**- ¿A dónde va? – Le pregunto tomándola del brazo, pero ella no respondió es mas ni siquiera lo miro – Tuve que pegarle para hacerla reaccionar**

**- Ya no vendré más… -Susurro soltando su brazo y saliendo del salón**

* * *

**Se dio prisa en llegar a la sala común, subir las escaleras y entrar a su habitación**

**- ¿Dónde estabas Hermione? – le pregunto Parvati con cara de curiosidad**

**- He… estaba en la biblioteca terminando unos deberes – Se apresuro a contestar, Fue hasta su cama y se quito los zapatos**

**- ¿Y porque tienes los ojos rojos? – Esta vez fue Leavender quien pregunto**

**- Es que… – puso el cerebro a trabajar a toda velocidad – Necesitaba un libro que estaba en una de las estanterías mas altas y la escale y… me caí… ¡Buenas noches! – añadió rápidamente al ver que ellas seguían con la intención de preguntar. Cerró las cortinas de la cama y les puso un hechizo silenciador**

**Se llevo la mano a donde Snape la había abofeteado**

**Por lo menos ya no la vería echa una piltrafa cada noche.**

* * *

Laurayuli: Gracias por tu comentario y por agregarme a tus favoritos me alegra que te gustara la historia, y tranquila que no pienso abandonarla… y respondiendo a tu pregunta: Si, Malfoy siente una obsesión muy grande por Hermione ya que la odia con todas sus fuerzas pero al mismo tiempo la necesita y eso le da mucha rabia lo que hace que se desquite cada vez con mas saña….

Bueno espero te gustara el capi =)

Melissa Granger : Mil gracias por leer mi historia y tomarte la molestia de dejar un comentario, espero te gustara este capitulo tambien =)

Lobo-moon : Amix Disculpa por no responderte en el capitulo pasado es que estaba muy apurada y no me dio tiempo… respondiendo a tu pregunta: ¡Si, comienza a dar saltitos porque si habrá Severus Hermione!... al principio no estaba muy convencida pero ya lo decidí… espero te gustara el capi …nos estamos leyendo


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capitulo 6**_

**Se despertó al amanecer sumamente cansada, sentía que no tenía fuerzas ni para levantarse de la cama, así que no bajo a desayunar solo se levanto para las clases**

**Tuvo transformaciones a primera hora y luego encantamientos. Tampoco fue a almorzar en lugar de eso subió nuevamente a su habitación y se recostó un rato, no entendía porque estaba tan cansada ya había tenido noches como la anterior y nunca había amanecido así**

**Se despertó para defensa contra las artes oscuras, y luego tuvo pociones**

**Hermione estaba muy incomoda, aunque Snape no le dirigía una sola mirada y se comportaba como de costumbre, Podía sentir que estaba muy al pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos.**

**Al finalizar la clase, El profesor le pidió que se quedara un momento, y tal como había pasado la vez anterior, Malfoy se detuvo unos segundos para dirigirle una penetrante mirada y luego marcharse**

**- Señorita Granger le pido disculpas por mi comportamiento de anoche – no debí ponerle la mano encima**

**- No profesor, perdóneme usted mi… - susurro mirando sus manos – me comporte como una niña se que lo hizo por que era necesario**

**Snape sonrió y la recostó en su pecho**

**- ¿Quiere quedarse a cenar aquí o prefiere ir al gran comedor?**

**- En realidad quisiera ir a mi habitación a dormir- dijo alejándose un poco de el - amanecí muy cansada y me duele todo el cuerpo**

**- ¿No durmió anoche? – pregunto frunciendo ligeramente el ceño**

**- Si – respondío Hermione bostezando- y además he dormido casi todo el día pero sigo igual**

**Ahora el gesto de Snape se hizo más evidente**

**- Espere un segundo – le dijo mientras se dirigía a uno de los estantes y tomaba una poción, Hermione no pudo ver cual era, aun de espalda a ella el profesor tomo una pequeña copa, sirvió la poción y guardo la botellita en su túnica**

**- Bébala – le ordeno tendiéndole la copa con el liquido ambarino, ella le dio un pequeño sorbo para luego hacer una mueca de profundo asco y mirar la copa donde el liquido se había tornado de un rosa cremoso**

**- Sabe horrible… ¿Qué es?**

**- Frustrato – le susurro con suavidad esperando su reacción – me imagino que sabe para que sirve y el significado de su sabor y del color que tomo**

**Por supuesto que sabia, recordó haber leído el uso de la poción en uno de sus tantos libros pero como no la describían con mucho detalle no la reconoció. Pero cuando su profesor le dijo lo que era palideció tanto que parecía a punto de desmayarse**

**- Por eso me desmaye… por eso estoy tan cansada – murmuro con el rostro bañado en lagrimas – estoy… embarazada**

**Snape se sentó a su lado y la acuno en sus brazos**

**- No entiendo como paso… cada vez que tengo que… estar con el… tomo pociones para evitar… esto – dijo con la mirada perdida y el rostro totalmente bañado en lagrimas, no parecía estar conciente de que Snape la abrazaba**

**- Las pociones anticonceptivas son muy seguras pero a vece pierden su efecto cuando son tomadas muy a menudo**

**- Tengo que pensar – Dijo con la voz quebrada separándose de el y saliendo del salón**

**Camino sin estar conciente de donde por largo rato, hasta que se dio cuenta de que sus pies la habían llevado hasta la lechuzeria. Entro sin reocuparse por los chillidos de protesta de algunas aves por haberlas despertado y fue sin ánimo hasta un rincón un tanto alejado.**

**Se sentó abrazando sus rodillas y lloro con todas sus fuerzas.**

**¿Cómo era posible que todo eso le estuviera sucediendo? ¿De verdad se lo merecía? ¿Su destino era sufrir sin descanso? ¿Por qué no murió en una de sus tantas aventuras con Harry y Ron? ¡¡Que harían Harry y Ron cuando se enteraran que iba a tener un hijo de Malfoy¡!... Segur la odiarían y no le permitirían explicarle nada mas, aunque tampoco podía hacerlo gracias al chantaje, no podía dejar que sus padres murieran por una felicidad que sabia nunca tendría… Tampoco creía poder soportar la mirada de decepción de sus profesores, en especial la de la profesora McGonagall… Seguro que Dumbledore la expulsaba del colegio… estaba en todo su derecho**

**Siguió llorando perdiendo la noción del tiempo y solo siendo observada por las lechuzas y búhos que ahora parecían mirarla con pena y algunos incluso movían suavemente sus alas y picos con elegancia intentado inútilmente animarla pero ella no les prestaba atención.**

**Cuando todo quedo en penumbras y la estancia era apenas iluminada por unos escasos rayos de luna, ceso su llanto y se levanto suavemente**

**Había tomado una decisión… Hablaría con Malfoy**

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, me animan a seguir con mi historia…**_

_**laurayuli: **__**espero te haya gustado este capitulo tambien y que me dejes otro de tus lindos comentarios**_

_**lobo-moon: gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejar un comentario, espero tambien te haya gustado este capitulo =)**_

_**gracias tambien a las que leen y no dejan comentario, aunque no me haría daño uno de vez en cuando…**_

_**nos leemos**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**Hermione camino hasta la puerta de la lechuzeria pero antes de llegar, la lechuza que había intentado animarla un rato antes voló hasta ella y se poso en su hombro.**

"**Tiene razón la necesito para llamarlo"**

**Abrió la puerta y el alma se le congelo al ver a Malfoy frente a ella**

**- Granger - Susurro con una sonrisa de medio lado adornando su rostro - ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**- Yo… yo… solo… - las palabras no salían de su boca, cerro los ojos y respiro profundo – Tengo que hablar contigo**

**-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo - Dijo Malfoy con la voz cargada de desprecio**

**- Estoy embarazada… - Dijo hermione en un susurro**

**Hubo un minuto de silencio, en el que Malfoy parecía en estado de shock. Hermione paso por su lado y salio de la lechuzeria pero no pudo alejarse ya que, el la tomo fuertemente del brazo**

**- Mientes… no puede ser verdad – la atrajo hacia el y la beso con tanta intensidad que le hizo sangrar los labios**

**La jalo del brazo y la llevo hasta un lugar apartado, oculto de cualquier mirada indiscreta**

**- Suéltame malfoy **

**En lugar de responder, el rubio la beso de nuevo, la empujo al piso y se acomodo sobre ella**

**Le comenzó a arrancar la ropa sin cuidado alguno, hermione se sentía mas desesperada e impotente que nunca, mientras que veía a malfoy desvestirse**

**Se introdujo en ella mas fuerte que nunca, Hermione podía sentir la rabia destilando por cada uno de sus poros y la estaba descargando toda en ella.**

**La embestía con muchísima fuerza tanto así que Hermione sentía que de seguir así la rompería por dentro**

**Al terminar Malfoy se levanto con las mejillas muy rojas por la agitación, se vistió, le dirigió una mirada de odio y se fue**

**%%%%%%%**

**En la semana siguiente Malfoy no la cito ni una sola vez, Eso era un gran alivio pero ya no le servia de nada**

**Al final de la semana le mando una nota que decía que había dejado en libertad a sus padres, que estaban en perfecto estado y que les había borrado la memoria. **

**Hermione no lo creyó así que por la madrugada se escapo del colegio y se apareció en casa de sus padres.**

**Subió con sigilo hasta la habitación principal.**

**Todo lo que le había dicho Malfoy era cierto, estaban allí, y por lo tranquilo que parecía su sueño se podría decir que no recordaban absolutamente nada**

**Se acerco con cuidado a ellos y beso su frente, luego saco la varita e hizo un complicado hechizo, Ella se encargaría de que Malfoy no los volviera a tocar jamás**

**Les borro todo recuerdo que tuvieran de ella, ni siquiera sabrían que tenían una hija, y en la mañana se irían a otro país donde nadie los encontrara**

**%%%%%%%**

**Al día siguiente al terminar las clases fue al despacho de Snape, aunque esa semana no había visto a Malfoy igual siguió cumpliendo su promesa**

**- ¿Libero a tus padres? – Le pregunto Snape sorprendido**

**- Si… Y me encargue que no los volviera a tocar – respondió con la mirada fija en la ventana- estoy tan… aliviada**

**- ¿Y que planea hacer respecto a su embarazo? – pregunto tomándola en brazos**

**- Ya solo faltan unos cuantos días para terminar la escuela, así que lo esconderé hasta que eso pase… luego me iré lejos y tendré a mi bebe – una pequeña sonrisa asomo en sus labios al mencionar la ultima palabra**

**- Pero no podrá criar a un niño sola… Es muy joven todavía, necesita apoyo y dinero – le acaricio suavemente el cabello - yo podría visitarla y darle una mensualidad**

**- No es necesario profesor – respondió sonrojada – Conseguiré algún trabajo y ahorrare para cuando nazca el bebe y luego…**

**- Luego nada por que usted va a aceptar mi ayuda – le dijo poniendo un dedo en su boca para silenciarla**

**- Gracias – susurro**

**%%%%%%**

**- Hermione nos veremos seguido verdad? – preguntaba con una enorme sonrisa Harry en mitad del baile de graduación**

**- Por supuesto que si - respondió sonriendo aunque sabia que eso no era verdad**

**- Hermione prueba esto, esta delicioso – le dijo Ron con la boca muy llena, tendiéndole un trozo de pastel de nueces**

**Hermione se tapo la boca con una mano, el olor del pastel le dio unas enormes ganas de vomitar. **

**Salio coarriendo al baño de chicas y vomito hasta que sintió que ya ni siquiera el estomago estaba en su cuerpo**

**Serian unos meses muy largos**

* * *

_**Millones de gracias por sus comentarios, me animan muchísimo ^^…**_

_**Disculpen la tardanza y lo corto del capitulo pero es que he estado muy ocupada…**_

_**Nos leemos ^^**_

_**Espero sus comentarios**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

**Apenas salio del colegio viajo a otro país, donde no la encontraría nadie solo vendría a visitarla Snape como el mismo había pedido **

**Encontró una pequeña casa desocupada y por arte de magia (literalmente) paso a ser suya gracias a su profesor**

**Habían pasado varios meses y ya se le podía notar el embarazo, tenia el vientre un poco abultado aunque si se ponía ropa ancha podía esconderlo muy bien, eso le había servido de mucho cuando Harry y Ron le escribían para encontrarse en algún sitio**

**Estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala pasando una mano por su vientre y comiendo una enorme zanahoria (eso era lo único que se le antojaba y lo único que podía comer sin salir corriendo a vomitar aunque pensaba que si seguía así en vez de tener un bebe tendría un conejo), cuando tocaron la puerta, fue hasta ella y la abrió**

**El profesor Snape estaba parado frente a ella con una media sonrisa, invito al hombre a entrar y fueron los dos hasta el sofá**

**El se sentó a su lado y como ya era costumbre la acuno en sus brazos, parecían una linda pareja**

**- ¿Cómo esta? – le pregunto sonriendo**

**- Bien…solo que eso de vomitar todos los días es horrible – le devolvió la sonrisa**

**- Lastima que no exista una poción para aliviar eso…**

**Ella suspiro y puso las manos sobre el pecho de su ex profesor, últimamente se sentía muy cómoda con el**

**%%%%%%%%%**

**Ya era pasada la media noche Hermione estaba durmiendo y Snape se había ido ya que se había escapado del colegio para verla y al otro día tenia clases**

**Alguien tocando la puerta la despertó**

"**¿Será el profesor Snape?... ¿se le habrá olvidado algo?" pensó mientras se ponía una bata e iba a abrir la puerta**

**Casi se desmaya al ver a Malfoy recargado en el marco mirándola fijamente**

**Sin decir nada entro a la casa y cerro la puerta tras el**

**- ¿Cómo… me encontraste? – pregunto Hermione en un susurro dando un paso hacía atrás**

**- Tengo contactos – le dijo tocándose el antebrazo**

**- ¿Qué quieres? – le dijo fríamente empuñando la varita, pero Malfoy con un rápido expelliarmus se la arrebato**

**- Estas perdiendo reflejos Granger – una sonrisa cínica adornaba su rostro, se acerco lentamente acorralándola contra la pared poniendo un brazo a cada lado de su rostro y la beso con suavidad**

**Hermione estaba tan asustada que no podía moverse, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando Malfoy se arrodillo quedando a la altura de su semi-abultado vientre, lo toco suavemente con las manos luego pego una de sus mejillas y se abrazo a sus piernas**

**- ¿Qué es?**

**- Eh… ¿que?**

**- ¿Es niña o niño?**

**- Es… una niña – susurro entrecortadamente**

**- Una niña… - repitió con una sonrisa - ¿Cuál será su nombre?**

**-No… he… pensado en eso – ¿porque Malfoy se comportaba de esa forma?**

**Se levanto la llevo hasta el sofá de la sala, la sentó y luego se arrodillo a sus pies, puso la cabeza en su regazo y se abrazo a su cintura**

**Hermione sentía mucho asco pero estaba tan asustada que no hizo nada para alejarlo**

**- Te extrañe – susurro Malfoy con suavidad – no te imaginas cuanto**

**A Hermione comenzó a dolerle el pecho y el dolor se extendía por todo su cuerpo, ese mismo dolor le impedía moverse. Comenzó a ver todo borroso y se desmayo**

**Malfoy levanto la mirada al sentirla inerte sobre el sofá**

**- Granger…. Granger… - le tomo el rostro pero ella no respondió, miro sus piernas y vio que varios hilillos de sangre bajaban por ellas - ¡Granger!**

**Malfoy la tomo en brazos, movió la varita y se desapareció junto a ella**

**El rubio la llevo hasta su habitación y al ponerla en la cama vio que ahora sus piernas estaban empapadas**

**- Esta… perdiendo a la bebe – susurro**

**Trato de hacer lo posible para que no sucediera pero a los pocos minutos ya era demasiado tarde**

**Hermione seguía desmayada por lo que tuvo que cargarla de nuevo hasta el baño, donde limpio sus piernas y vientre. Luego con un movimiento de varita limpio la cama y la acostó sobre ella.**

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios… y para compensarlas por mi tardanza en el capitulo anterior subí este mucho mas rápido de lo normal, espero les haya gustado**

**Nos leemos :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

**Hermione abrió los ojos y luego los cerro con fuerza, le dolía mucho el vientre**

**- ¿Dónde estoy? – se pregunto cuando el dolor remitió un poco**

**No recordaba absolutamente nada, ¿Qué hacia en ese lugar?, ¿Qué había pasado?. Recordaba estar en su casa cuando alguien llamo a la puerta y después… nada.**

**- En mi casa – respondió una voz masculina**

**- Malfoy – dijo Hermione sobresaltada**

**- Perdiste a la niña – dijo el si ningún tipo de expresión en la voz**

**- ¿Que?... Mi… Mi niña – se toco el vientre, no estaba tan abultado como debería, hizo un gesto e dolor cuando otra punzada atravesó su cuerpo, y l recordó, el que toco la puerta fue el, ella estaba tan asustada que no hizo nada cuando el la llevo hasta el sofá pero y después sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho**

**Comenzó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas, ¿como ere posible que su pequeña… que su niña, estuviera muerta?... ¿Por qué le sucedía eso?**

**Malfoy salio de la habitación sin decir palabra**

**%%%%%%%**

**Hermione estuvo muy deprimida las siguientes semanas, se la pasaba todo el día acostada, llorando sin parar apenas comía de echo solo lo hacia por que Malfoy la obligaba, y como era de suponerse la mantenía prisionera**

**Al pasar el tiempo ya no le quedaban lagrimas, o al menos eso le parecía, y quedarse acostada solo hacia que vinieran a su mente recuerdos de todo lo que había vivido, eso era totalmente espantoso así que todos los días muy temprano ayudaba a los elfos domésticos de la mansión a realizar sus tareas: limpiar, barrer, cocinar, arreglar cada una de las habitaciones, ya que el trabajo mantenía su mente ocupa, y al oscurecer se iba de nuevo a su habitación hasta el día siguiente.**

**Ese día ya había terminado con todo y estaba exhausta, fue hasta la habitación de los elfos y guindo el sucio delantal en una de las argollas que sobresalía de la pared. Se iba a marchar cuando uno de los pequeños elfos se acerco a ella**

**- Señorita… ¿hoy tampoco va a comer? – le pregunto con su voz chillona llena de preocupación**

**- No Ted… no tengo hambre - le respondió con una sonrisa, ya su dolor era tanto y tan fuerte que no podía llorar sino que al contrario sonreía, por supuesto era una sonrisa muy triste y vacía, pero eso la ayudaba a mantener algo de su cordura, era como si con cada sonrisa intentara sanar alguna de sus heridas pero solo conseguía hacerlas doler mas**

**- Pero señorita… hace dos días que no como nada – la miro con tristeza**

**- No te preocupes – le dijo y salio cerrando la puerta suavemente tras de si**

**Fu a su habitación de dio un baño apago la luz y se acostó**

**Tenia pocos minutos en la cama cuando sintió la puerta abrirse, su expresión fue de total resignación**

**En penumbras Malfoy fue hasta la cama, se recostó a su lado, tomo su rostro entre las manos y la beso suavemente, luego la fue desvistiendo poco a poco mientras que besaba cada parte de su cuerpo que quedaba al descubierto, cuando termino se quito la ropa, se posiciono sobre ella y la penetro con deseo**

**Jadeaba con cada embestida, lo gemidos no tardaron en aparecer, la beso con pasión y no dejo de hacerlo hasta que llego al clímax**

**Con lentitud salio de ella y rodó en la cama hasta quedar a su lado**

**- Veo… que ya… no te resistes – dijo con la respiración agitada**

**- Me resigne… resistirme no… impedirá que logres lo que quieres – Dijo Hermione con la voz inexpresiva**

**Malfoy la tomo de la cintura y la recostó en su pecho**

**- Me alegra que lo entendieras – la beso con suavidad**

**- Eres tan cruel…- susurro mas para si misma**

**Malfoy solo sonrió y la pego mas a su cuerpo**

**%%%%%%%%**

**Snape daba vueltas en su despacho como fiera, hacia varias semanas que no sabia nada de Hermione, un día había llegado a su casa y ella simplemente había desaparecido**

**Se sentía sumamente preocupado e impotente, sabía perfectamente que el causante de su desaparición era el mismo maldito que había estado haciéndole daño y la idea de no poder hacer nada para ponerla a salvo lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro**

**La había buscado por todos lados pero había sido totalmente inútil, no encontró ni una sola señal sobre ella o su paradero. **

**Pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente**

* * *

Muchitas gracias por sus comentarios y mil disculpas por mi tardanza

Espero les gustara el capitulo y me dejen muchos comentarios jejeje

Bye


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

**Malfoy le acariciaba suavemente el hombro con la yema de los dedos, para Hermione era como si ese simple toque le impregnara la piel de veneno, de un veneno que hacía que se pudriera cada vez mas**

**- ¿Por qué no me dejas libre? – pregunto en un susurro – no creo que haya nada mas en mi que destruir… Ya acabaste con todo**

**- Lo se – respondió calmadamente – pero si te dejo sola entraras en depresión y no habrá nadie que te ayude o te obligue a comer por lo tanto en unos días estarías muerta**

**-¿Entonces lo haces por mi bien?**

**- De alguna manera… míralo desde mi punto de vista: Si mueres ya no podré hacerte daño**

**- Entiendo… - dijo ella mirando hacía ningún punto especifico - pero te equivocas en algo… si existe alguien que me cuidaría y velaría por mi… De hecho lo ha estado haciendo desde hace mucho tiempo**

**Reino el silencio por unos segundos y luego Malfoy estallo**

**- ¡¿Quien?! – Pregunto furioso - ¡¡Dime quien es!! – La tomo fuertemente por los hombros y la zarandeo**

**- No te lo diré - respondió Hermione con un amago de sonrisa**

**- ¡¡¿Estas enamorada de el?!! – mas que una pregunta era una afirmación**

**Hermione medito unos segundos, era cierto que apreciaba mucho a Snape pero no estaba enamorada… ¿verdad?... aunque no podía estar segura porque ella nunca antes lo había estado**

**- No lo se… - susurro al fin**

**- ¡¡¿Te acostaste con el?!! – a pesar de la oscuridad pudo ver el destello de rabia en sus fríos ojos**

**- No Malfoy… A diferencia de ti, el si es un hombre – Hermione disfruto mucho la reacción de Malfoy, su cara se puso roja y sus ojos mostraron sorpresa, sabía que lo iba a pagar caro pero no le importaba de echo así lo planeaba**

**Rápidamente Malfoy sustituyo su expresión de sorpresa por una de ira, llevo una mano a su cuello y lo apretó con fuerza asfixiándola**

**- ¿Entonces el si es un hombre? – susurro amenazadoramente cerca de su oído**

**- Si…**

**La apretó mas fuerte, su cara se puso roja, su respiración se volvió irregular y poco a poco su visión se fue nublando**

**Una sensación de profunda calma la invadió ya no se sentía preocupada o adolorida de echo ya no sentía nada. Pero de súbito esa sensación se desvaneció al Malfoy soltar su cuello**

**La garganta le ardía por lo que comenzó a toser fuertemente**

**Vio a Malfoy sentado al borde de la cama mirándola con furia**

**- Da igual que estés enamorada o no, de todas formas eres mía – le susurro venenosamente y salio de la habitación**

**%%%%%%%%%5**

**A la mañana siguiente Hermione siguió su rutina de ayudar a los elfos domésticos**

**No había ni el mas mínimo rastro de Malfoy, le pregunto al pequeño elfo Ted y este le dijo que su amo había salido y no regresaría hasta la noche**

**Hermione se quedo pensativa, si no se equivocaba su varita estaba en el cuarto de Malfoy… podía inventar alguna excusa a los elfos para subir al piso de las habitaciones, tomar su varita y huir de la mansión. **

**Si no era ahora no seria nunca porque Malfoy rara vez se ausentaba de la mansión, Así que dijo a los elfos que iría a limpiar las habitaciones en el tercer piso. Subió los escalos sintiendo sus miradas clavadas en el cuello**

**Al llegar arriba corrió la mas rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la ultima habitación, entro, ni siquiera cerro la puerta, y reviso todo pero no encontró su varita por ningún lado**

**Escucho la puerta cerrarse, se giro rápidamente y vio a Ted frente a ella con los ojos como platos**

**- Señorita… - susurro el elfo**

**- Escucha Ted – se apresuro a decir – necesito encontrar mi varita para salir de aquí… ¿Sabes donde esta?**

**- Ted lo sabe señorita… - Hermione sonrió pero esa sonrisa desapareció tan rápido como había llegado al escuchar lo siguiente que dijo el elfo – Pero el amo le dio ordenes a Ted de no revelárselo a nadie, y cuando llegue el amo tendré que informarle que usted ha estado revisando sus cosas**

**- Por favor…. No puedo estar un día mas aquí – suplico con los ojos cargados de lágrimas**

**- Ted lo siente señorita – dijo dándole la espalda y abriendo la puerta, pero antes de irse le dio una patada a un armario que estaba a su lado y de arriba callo una pequeña caja. **

**El elfo le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa acompañada de un guiño y salio de la habitación**

**Hermione corrió hacia la cajita, la abrió y vio su varita dentro**

**- Gracias Ted – susurro**

**%%%%%%%%%**

**Snape estaba sentado en un sofá de su casa, ya que eran vacaciones de navidad, veía un tonto programa muggle cuando tocaron la puerta **

**- Granger… - susurro mirando fijamente el rostro de la joven que estaba en la puerta**

**- ¿Puedo… pasar? - pregunto Hermione con la voz apenas audible, Snape asintió y se hizo a un lado para darle paso**

**El Hombre parecía presa de un trance**

**- Profesor ayúdeme – suplico en un susurro y luego rompió en llanto, Snape la abrazo fuertemente para luego fruncir el seño**

**- Su vientre no esta como debería**

**- Perdí… a la… niña – dijo entre sollozos**

**Snape la abrazo con mas fuerza**

**- Perdóneme – le susurro**

**- No tengo nada que perdonarle señor – dijo hermione con suavidad – no fue su culpa**

**- Pero si te hubiera cuidado como debería…**

**- No fue su culpa señor – repitió**

**- Te busque por todos lados- le dijo Snape con la voz cargada de culpa – si hubiera insistido mas te podría haber ayudado**

**- No, nunca me hubiera encontrado donde el me tenía…**

**- Dígame quien es – Hermione negó despacio con la cabeza**

**- ¿Por qué?... El ya no tiene a sus padres, no tiene manera de chantajearla – dijo Snape tratando de sonar calmado**

**- Lo se…**

**Snape apoyo la mejilla en la frente de Hermione pero la retiro rápidamente**

**- Esta ardiendo en fiebre – dijo preocupado. La tomo en brazos y la llevo hasta su cama – recuéstese un rato le hará bien. Hermione cerró los ojos obedientemente**

**Se levanto de madrugada con un ataque de pánico**

**Snape que se había quedado dormido en el sofá frente a la cama, fue rápidamente hasta ella**

**- Tranquila – le susurro abrazándola – todo estará bien**

**- No es cierto – Dijo hermione llorando – me encontrara de nuevo**

**- No, no dejare que eso pase – Dijo Snape tomando su rostro con las manos – si es necesario estaré con usted las veinticuatro horas del día cuidándola**

**- No… Usted tiene obligaciones en Hogwarts, no puede estar todo el tiempo conmigo**

**- Si es necesario renunciare**

**- No, no puedo permitir que arriesgue su trabajo por mi culpa… no valgo la pena**

**Snape no resistió mas y la beso, la beso con toda la suavidad y la ternura que ella inspiraba en el**

**Mientras Snape la besaba como no lo había echo nadie, Con cariño, Hermione sentía la mente totalmente en blanco, sentía que por primera vez en su vida estaba tranquila y protegida. Se sentía por primera vez querida**

**Al separarse de sus labios Snape la miro con miedo, esperaba que ella le gritara y le dijera que no la tocara, que se alejara de ella, que era un maldito insensible y que se iría muy lejos de el**

**Pero nada de eso ocurrió, en cambio ella lo miro con la confusión grabada en sus ojos color miel**

**- Perdone señorita Granger – pidió con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas – no se que me paso, no fue mi intención incomodarla**

**Ella lo miraba fijamente mientras varias lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro**

**- Perdóneme – repitió el hombre con cierto tono de desesperación en la voz – le juro que no era mi intención hacerle daño, ni hacerla sentir mal**

**- No me ha hecho daño… - le aseguro – es solo que no comprendo como puede besarme sin que le de… Asco**

**- Ya le dije que no le tengo asco – le dijo acariciándole el rostro – seria imposible tenerle asco… Y sabe que… ya se como cuidarla y hacer que este en el castillo conmigo sin que nadie tenga nada que decir**

**- ¿Como? – pregunto con una muy leve sonrisa**

**- Le haremos creer a todos que es mi futura esposa…**

* * *

Hola aquí estoy de nuevo y mas rápido de lo esperado… y la razón es que el capitulo anterior no me dejo muy satisfecha así que decidí publicar este mas rápido =)

Espero hayan disfrutado leyendo así como yo lo hice escribiendo…. ¡Es que me encanto el besooooo! Jajaja

Muchisisisimas gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad que me animan para escribir mas rapiso ( no es presión ni nada =) jejeje )

Bueno hasta el próximo capi y espero mas comentarios

bye


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

**- ¿Que? – susurro Hermione con sorpresa**

**- Lo que escucho… la haré pasar ante todos como m futura esposa- le acaricio el rostro con dulzura – así nadie tendrá nada que decir, aunque el único con derecho hacerlo e impedir que usted este conmigo en el castillo es Dumbledore y dudo mucho que lo haga… así además de protegerla siempre, le ayudare de otra forma**

**- ¿De que forma?**

**- Señorita Granger quiero que se feliz… y no pienso descansar hasta que lo logre**

**- Profesor – dijo ella con una sonrisa triste – se lo agradezco mucho pero ya en este punto ducho mucho que pueda ser feliz algún día**

**- ¿Señorita Granger confía en mi?- le cuestiono, ella asintió – entonces deje que lo intente**

**- Esta bien**

**- Snape le sonrió, luego se acostó junto a ella, la arropo y la acuno en sus brazos hasta que se durmió**

**%%%%%%%%%%**

**- Oh Severus que buena noticia – decía Dumbledore sentado detrás de su escritorio mirándolos con una chispa de alegría a través de sus gafas de media luna – Quien lo pensaría tú y la señorita Granger… Y con respecto a tu preocupación Tranquilo no tengo ningún inconveniente en que tú y tu prometida vivan en el castillo… Eso si Severus, sabes muy bien que eres como mi hijo y como mi hijo estas en la obligación de darle a este viejo nietos muy pronto**

**Hermione se sonrojo, en cambio Snape miro al director con una ceja en alto**

**- Albus no esta en nuestro planes tener niños por el momento… además no nos casamos para comportarnos como conejos – respondio ácidamente**

**- Oh - suspiro decepcionado – ¡Pero yo soy el padrino cuando decidan tenerlos!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%**

**- Nunca pensé que se lo tomara tan bien – decía Hermione sentándose en la cama de la habitación de Snape**

**Las clases comenzaban en una semana pero Snape decidió que era mejor estar en el colegio desde ahora, así pasarían mas tiempo juntos y seria mas fácil mentir ante los demás ya que podrían saber mas uno del otro**

**Hermione dormía en la cama del profesor mientras el por respeto lo hacia en el sofá de la habitación**

**Esa noche Hermione se fue a Dormir tranquila o eso le pareció a Snape duro largo rato mirándola hasta que se durmió**

**Pero lo que el no sabia era que Hermione distaba de estar tranquila. Solo había fingido dormir para que el no se preocupara pero al ser apagada la luz y su profesor caer dormido, abrió los ojos fijando la mirada en algún punto de la oscuridad que la rodeaba**

**Su cuerpo se sentía totalmente desesperado, asqueado sentía su corazón oprimido y cada partícula de sangre que era bombeada por este a través de sus venas venia cargada de un profundo dolor que se expandía por todo su cuerpo y las lagrimas que había contenido mientras Snape la miraba se deslizaron por su rostro lentamente**

**Estar así en esa oscuridad que la invadía era terrible era como estar dentro de su mente donde las imágenes de Malfoy besándola, tocándola y abusando de ella se reproducían una y otra ves antes sus ojos sin poder evitarlo… Por mas que le gritaba a su mente que no quería recordar, que le hacia daño esta no le hacia caso y seguía reproduciendo imágenes sin cesar**

**Dejo de resistirse mientras que pensamientos que se creaban por si solos recorrían su mente. Luego su mente se quedaba en blanco hasta que aparecía un nuevo pensamiento**

"_**No merezco que el profesor Snape se sacrifique por mi"**_

…

"_**Quiero morir… ¿por que no lo hago de una vez?"**_

…

"_**Si muriera seria muy feliz.... pero la felicidad no esta echa para mi… tal vez es por eso"**_

…

"_**No puedo dejar que el profesor Snape destruya su vida conmigo… es un muy buen hombre y no es justo que cargue conmigo"**_

…

"_**¡Soy una…! No puedo permitirlo, además se que aunque lo niegue le doy asco, ¡Si hasta yo misma me tengo asco!"**_

**En los ratos que su mente quedaba inactiva, se concentraba con todas sus fuerzas en que su corazón dejara de latir pero el muy traidor seguía latiendo haciendo que escuchara su retumbar en los oídos**

**Lloro silenciosamente hasta quedarse profundamente dormida**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Snape se levanto temprano como de costumbre y lo primero que hizo fue mirar a Hermione**

**Tenía los ojos hinchados y unas enormes ojeras. Sin duda había estado llorando ¡y el se había quedado dormido incapaz de hacer algo para consolarla!, apretó los puños por la impotencia**

**Caminó hasta la cama y se acostó a su lado. Aparentemente estaba tranquila pero de vez en cuando hacia una mueca de dolor y tenia los puños firmemente apretados, hasta sus sueños la lastimaban, Snape le acaricio suavemente el rostro y se despertó sobresaltada**

**- No fue mi intención despertarla – susurro**

**- No se preocupe… - dijo Hermione apresurándose a cerrar los ojos para que el profesor no notara lo rojos que estaban, además se le dificultaba abrirlos por completo por la hinchazón**

**- Estuvo llorando**

**- No…**

**- No lo niegue… - dijo pasando la yema de los dedos por sus ojos - ¿Por qué no me despertó?**

**- Además estuve pensando y lo mejor será que me vaya, no puedo permitir que usted se sacrifique por mi profesor – nuevas lagrimas surcaron su rostro**

**- Espero no haya "**pensado"** tambien que la voy a dejar sola – la reprendió Snape – y por favor va a ser mi esposa háblame de tu… Hermione**

**Ella abrió los ojos y lo miro, tenía la cara ligeramente ladeada y una media sonrisa adornaba su rostro**

**- Esta bien… Severus**

**Ahora la sonrisa de Snape era completa y parecía muy complacido**

**- Ahora dime porque no me despertaste**

**- Me dio pena… que me viera así… además no quería preocuparte**

**Snape le acaricio el rostro con ternura**

**- Severus es Malfoy – dijo en un susurro casi inaudible incapaz de reprimir el impulso que se apodero de ella**

**- ¿Que?, disculpa pero no entendí lo que dijiste**

**- Nada… - respondió pensando que quizá el destino no quería que el profesor se enterase**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**El primer día de clases Hermione decidió quedarse en la habitación de su profesor, mientras en el gran comedor se daba inicio a la ceremonia de selección y al gran banquete**

**Estaba acostada leyendo un libro cuando tocaron la puerta suavemente**

**Se levanto extrañada, dudaba que fuera Snape porque no creía que tuviera la necesidad de tocar la puerta de su propia habitación ¿Entonces quien podría ser?**

**Repentinamente el pánico se apodero de ella ¿Y si era Malfoy? ¿Y si la había encontrado de nuevo? De seguro estaría furioso por la huida de su casa… ¿Era posible que fuera el quien tocaba la puerta para llevársela de nuevo?**

**Los suaves golpes de nuevo la sacaron de su pánico momentáneo y fue a averiguar quien era**

**La respuesta la encontró al otro lado de la puerta mirándola a través de sus gafas de media luna**

**- Profesor Dumbledore – susurro aliviada**

**- No creo que deba seguir diciéndome profesor, usted ya no es una estudiante – respondió con una serena sonrisa - ¿Puedo pasar?**

**- Hermione asintió y se hizo a un lado para darle paso al hombre**

**Dumbledore fue hasta una pequeña mesa con dos sillas (Que por cierto juraría que segundos antes no estaba ahí ¿o si?) pero antes de sentarse se giro hacia ella**

**- Señorita Granger – le dijo apartando una silla, ella fue hasta allí y se sentó – me imagino que tiene hambre…**

**- Bueno la verdad…**

**Dumbledore no espero que dijera mas y con un fluido movimiento de varita hizo aparecer algunos trozos de paste de chocolate, fresa y zanahoria junto a unas cuantas, Muchas, galletas y una jarra de zumo de calabaza**

**- No creo que nadie extrañe esto en el gran comedor – dijo guiñándole un ojo, luego tomo una galleta y con un gesto le indico lo imitara – Disculpe por no traer nada mas pero es que tengo cierta debilidad por los dulces**

**Hermione sonrió, estar con el director le aportaba una inexplicable calma**

**Ella le dio un pequeño mordisco a la galleta y lo miro pero el parecía muy ocupado mirando el lugar como un niño en una tienda de quidditch**

**- Veo que no hay muchas cosas suyas**

**- Oh…es que… no me dio tiempo de traer mis cosas – respondió tratando de sonar lo mas natural posible**

**- Señorita Granger se que soy un anciano decrepito pero conservo intacta todas mis capacidades – dijo Dumbledore aun con su sonrisa – y no me pareció que usted y Severus trasmitan lo que quieren aparentar**

**- ¿A que se refiere? – pregunto haciéndose la desentendida**

**- A que Severus fácilmente puede pasar por su pareja porque la mirada que le dirige…- dijo esto con expresión soñadora – El caso es que usted no parece muy contenta**

**Hermione no sabía que hacer, ni pensar en mentirle a Albus Dumbledore ya que sería totalmente inútil. Ahora entendía a Harry cuando le decía que cada vez que Dumbledore lo miraba sentía que lo examinaba con rayos X**

**- ¿Por qué no le habla a Severus del señor Malfoy?**

**Hermione soltó un respingo**

**- ¿Usted lo sabía? - pregunto sorprendida ¡¿Cómo era posible que el director lo supiera todo y no hiciera nada para ayudarla?!**

**Dumbledore pareció leer su mente y bajo la mirada con pena**

**- Le ruego que me disculpe señorita Granger por no ayudarla – la vergüenza se palpaba en su voz – Se que ninguna disculpa o excusa que pueda darle enmendara mi enorme error… Me entere muy tarde en el baile de graduación por una casualidad. El señor Malfoy parecía muy disgustado por algo al salir del baile por lo que lo seguí hasta los baños del segundo piso… y en medio de su furia no se dio cuenta de lo que gritaba…**

**- Ya veo – susurro**

**- Por favor perdóneme…**

**- Nada de lo que paso es su culpa profesor**

**- Si lo es, como director de este colegio soy responsable de todo lo que le ocurra a los estudiantes bajo este techo**

**- Aún así no lo culpo de nada**

**- Sabía que era muy noble señorita Granger**

**Hermione le sonrió, hacía tanto que no le decían un cumplido**

**- Quiero hacerle dos preguntas, si me lo permite por supuesto – se apresuro a añadir, Hermione asintió sabiendo que seria inútil no responderle de una u otra forma al persuasivo director – Bien la primera es… ¿Qué paso con su embarazo?**

**Hermione trago saliva y decidió no preguntar como se había enterado de eso**

**- Perdí a… la niña – sentía que sus ojos se cargaban de lagrimas – hace un tiempo Malfoy llego a mi casa…yo me desmaye y no se que paso…cuando me desperté ya… ya**

**- Tranquila la entiendo… - tomo su mano y la acaricio con suavidad. Espero hasta que Hermione se calmó un poco para continuar**

**- Ahora, aunque ya lo intuyo, ¿qué tiene que ver Severus en todo esto?**

**- El profesor Snape me detuvo un día… que intente hacer algo – dijo bajando la mirada – Me insistió para que le dijera que pasaba pero yo no quise… poco tiempo después se entero de todo pero hasta ahora no sabe que es Malfoy – sentía algo amargo en la garganta cada vez que pronunciaba ese nombre – no he tenido el valor de decirle… el me ayudo muchísimo y lo sigue haciendo**

**- Entonces debo asumir que no tienen una relación…**

**Hermione negó con la cabeza**

**- Que lástima, de verdad quiero nietos – Rezongo. Hermione sonrió, definitivamente Dumbledore le daba mucha calma**

**- El solo lo esta haciendo para ayudarme… - dijo sin hacer caso al comentario**

**- Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso – susurro**

**- ¿Que?**

**- Que tengo unas ganas enormes de comer queso…**

**- Haa – Hermione abrió la boca ligeramente, el director si que era… ¿excéntrico?**

**- ¿Pero aun así se van a casar? – pregunto Dumbledore con una de sus características sonrisas**

**- Trate de alejarme pero… - negó con la cabeza**

**- Dudo mucho que lo logre, Severus puede llegar a se muy necio… ¿Señorita Granger sabe como es un matrimonio mágico? – pregunto con una chispa extraña en los ojos, ella negó**

**- Albus, ¿porque no me sorprende verte aquí?- interrumpió Snape entrando a la habitación**

**- Severus…- dijo a modo de saludo – Señorita Granger fue un placer, pero me temo que me tengo que ir, no se porque tengo el presentimiento de que un tarta de queso me espera en mi despacho**

**- Pero…**

**- No se preocupe Severus le explicara mejor que yo… Buenas noches, hasta mañana Severus – salio del despacho sonriente**

**- ¿Tarta de queso? – Pregunto sentándose en la silla dejada por el director – ¿y esta mesa? – Hermione se encogió de hombros**

**- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?**

**- No me creí la excusa que dijo en el gran comedor de que le dolía una muela y se iba a su despacho – dijo alzando una ceja - ¿y que es lo que tengo que explicarte?**

**- El profesor Dumbledore estaba por explícarme que era un matrimonio mágico…**

**Snape palideció y luego se ruborizo un poco y Hermione habría jurado escucharlo decir algo así como "ese vegete loco" pero no estaba muy segura**

**- Un matrimonio mágico es casi igual a uno muggle la única diferencia es que apenas terminada la ceremonia se tiene que… consumar dicho matrimonio o no será valido**

**- Pero habrá alguna manera de fingirlo o algo…**

**- No… en la ceremonia se hechiza a los novios y si estos se niegan a estar juntos, intentan engañar al hechizo con algún truco o simplemente no tienen relaciones el matrimonio se anula**

**- Entonces tú y yo… - susurro**

**- Hermione no te obligare a hacer nada que no quieras… nos podemos casar de la manera muggle**

**- No… confío en usted… ¿Cuándo será la boda?**

**Snape le sonrió**

**- He estado pensando que en un mes sería conveniente así le daremos tiempo a Albus para que organice todo, no se si te dijo pero muy **_**servicialmente **_**se ofreció para organizar la boda… Tambien te dará tiempo para que le digas a Potter y a Weasley…**

**- La reacción de Ron será Horrible – susurro**

**- Además no creo soportar mucho tiempo la mirada de Minerva… - añadió frunciendo el seño**

**Hermione le dedico un gesto de extrañeza**

**- Ella piensa que es una completa falta de ética de mi parte el haberme involucrado con una alumna, como amablemente me hizo saber, además de que esta resentida porque le robe a su Gryffindor estrella para traerla a vivir en concubinato a mi lugar de trabajo**

**- Siento mucho causarte problemas- dijo Hermione apenada**

**- No te preocupes… Minerva a tenido muchos años restregándome en la cara la copa de quidditch es hora de un apequeña venganza no crees**

**Hermione sonrió**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿QUE?! – Gritaba Ron totalmente furioso - ¡¡¡¡¡¿Como que te vas a casar con el murciélago grasiento?!!!!!**

**- Ron cálmate, déjame explicarte… - Hermione estaba nerviosa, ya se había esperado una reacciona si de parte del pelirrojo pero aun así era molesto… y Harry… bueno el parecía en una especie de transe sus ojos estaban fijos en ningún lugar y su boca se abría y se cerraba para luego abrirse nuevamente**

**- ¡¡¡No!!! No hay ninguna explicación que justifique que te vayas a casar con… esa… ¡ESA COSA!... ¡por Merlín Hermione Snape en toooooda su vida nunca ha visto un shampoo!... ¡Piensa en tus hijos! ¡¿De verdad quieres hacerles tanto daño?! ¡¡Piensa en su cabello!! ¡¡¡VAN A DESTILAR GRASA!!!**

**- Ron por favor…**

**- ¡¡¡Ahora lo único que falta es que nos digas que quien-tu-sabes es el padrino!!!**

**- Hermione – Harry parecía haber recuperado el habla – No puede ser verdad… Snape te hechizo eso fue…**

**- ¡Claro eso es el murciélago te hechizo o te dio una poción de amor! – Concordó Ron esperanzado tomando su varita y apuntándola con ella**

**- ¿Ron que vas hacer? – pregunto Hermione nerviosa, que su amigo le apuntara a la cara con una varita no era precisamente muy agradable**

**- ¡Finite Incantaten! – exclamo, luego se metió la varita en el bolsillo y la tomo por los hombros - ¿Ahora dime, te vas a casar con el señor pelo- grasoso?**

**- Si…**

**- ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOO!!! – grito el pelirrojo jalándose el cabello de tal forma que podría quedarse calvo**

**- ¡Ronald Weasley! – Exclamo Hermione digiriéndole una mirada a lo Molí Weasley, por lo que Ron se sentó junto a Harry hizo silencio – ahora me van a escuchar los dos, Severus no me ha hechizado ni…**

**- Severus… - interrumpió horrorizado el pelirrojo**

**- ¡Ron!- reprendió al chico, quien se encogió en el asiento – como iba diciendo Severus no me hechizo ni me dio una estupida poción…**

**- Eso no lo puedes saber…- esta vez fue Harry el que hablo y la chica le dirigió una mirada que hizo que este se escondiera detrás su pelirrojo amigo**

**- Lo que intento decirles es que me voy a casar por mi propia voluntad y de verdad que me gustaría mucho que mis dos mejores amigos me apoyaran y estuvieran conmigo en ese día tan especial…**

**Harry bajo la mirada apenado mientras Ron l miraba como si estuviera loca**

**- Yo te apoyo Hermione – dijo Harry levantándose y abrazándola fuertemente – no estoy de acuerdo con la idea pera te apoyo…**

**- Hermione le sonrió agradecida y miro al pelirrojo, quien luego de mirarlos como si fueran dos desequilibrados mentales se levanto y la abrazo**

**- Estas loca Hermione - suspiro derrotado**

**%%%%%%%%%%**

**- Me sorprende que convencieras a Potter y a Weasley – decía Snape después que Hermione le contara todo – y mas aun que Potter aceptara ser el padrino de la boda**

**- No fue fácil pero Harry es muy comprensivo, en cambio Ron me dijo que no era tan deportista como para ser padrino el tambien pero que de todas formas ira a la boda con toda su familia**

**- Creo que Dumbledore ya sabía como reaccionaria el señor Weasley porque esta mañana se ofreció para ser el otro padrino**

**- ¿Y como va con los preparativos?**

**- Parece que muy adelantado, hasta vino con la intención de que me midiera un espantoso traje que pretende que use en la ceremonia – Dijo Snape haciendo un gesto de asco – tuve que casi hechizarlo para que entendiera que no me pienso poner eso**

**Hermione rió sinceramente como hacia tanto tiempo no hacia**

**- Aunque por verte reír seria capaz de ponerme esa horrible cosa – dijo tomándola del mentón y besándola con suavidad, ella le respondió con lentitud**

**Todavía no estaba segura de estar enamorada pero sentía algo muy fuerte cuando estaba cerca de el**

**Snape se separo muy lentamente de ella y le sonrió**

**- Por cierto como ya sabrá yo no tengo familia que invitar a la boda – Hermione lo miro fijamente – así que solo invite a tres personas, envié las invitaciones después de que Dumbledore su fue, se que no te agradan mucho pero son los único a los que puedo invitar**

**- ¿Quiénes son Severus?**

**- Los Malfoy…**

* * *

_**Millones de gracias por sus comentarios, por agregar mi historia a sus favoritos, a sus alertas y tambien por agregarme a mí como su autora favorita… les ruego disculpen mi tardanza pero es que no tenía nada de ánimos de escribir porque… mi abuelita murió y la verdad estoy muy triste =(**_

_**Gracias por leer y molestarse en dejarme sus comentarios, que me subieron un poco el ánimo y me ayudaron a escribir**_

_**Espero disfrutaran el capitulo **_

_**bye**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Disculpen el retrsao : ) … pero estoy segura de que se llevaran una sorpresa en este capitulo =)_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Capítulo 12

Hermione se puso muy palida y sintió que la vista se le nublaba

Hermione que te pasa? - pregunto Snape preocupado tomándola en brazos y recostandola en la cama, La achica comenzó a llorar fuertemente con los ojos cerrados

- Hermione que tienes- ella no respondía y cada vez su llanto era más doloroso

Snape la incorporo y la abrazo ella se aferro con fuerza a su camisa

- Que pasa mi niña?

Hermione no soporto más y grito

- Fue Malfoy! El fue el que me violó!

- Draco... - Snape la cubrió con su abrazo como intentando protegerla

Así que había sido el todo el tiempo, Draco Malfoy, su haijado el que había lástimado tan profundamente a la mujer que amaba, porque ya no tenía ninguna duda, amaba a Hermione Granger

Draco se las pagaría, le haría sufrir tanto que desearía es más le súplicaria que lo matará

Snape hizo ademan de levantarse pero Hermione lo detuvo

- que vas a hacer?

- Voy a hacerle una visita a Draco - dijo con una espeluznante calma

- No... por favor severus quédate conmigo... No me dejes sola... te lo suplico - pidió entre tristes sollozos

Al verla así, Snape no pudo más que recostarse a su lado y abrazarla con fuerza. Cada lágrima de Hermione era un puñal que se clavaba en su pecho pero no lo demostró, tenía que ser fuerte, el era su soporte y no la podía dejar caer nuevamente en el abismo del que apenas estaba logrando salir

Ya mañana sería otro día para hacerle una visita a su "querido" haijado

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Esa mañana Hermione se despertó sola en la gran cama, eso no le pareció extraño ya que casi siempre era así, pero se preocupó al no ver a Snape acostado en el sofá y tampoco en ninguna parte de la habitación

Se levanto corriendo y fue hasta el baño pero su profesor tampoco estaba hay, por lo que salió disparada hasta el despacho del director, pero al llegar a la gargola se dio cuenta que no sabía la contraseña

- Caramelo de limón... - probó - rana de chocolate... grageas de todos los sabores

La gárgola permaneció inmóvil, ¡No tenía tenia tiempo para adivinar la contraseña!

Aunque tal vez...

- Tarta de Queso - dijo esperanzada, y la gárgola comenzó a moverse revelando las escaleras que la llevarían hasta su destino

Pase - dijo el director después de que ella tocó la puerta - Ho señorita Granger a que debo el placer de su visita?

- Profesor, Severus no está por ningún lado...

- El me pidió permiso para ausentarse el día de hoy, no creo que eso sea un proble...

- Usted no entiende, anoche le dije... Que era Malfoy...

- ya veo... - dijo serenamente

- ¿porque está tan tranquilo?... ¿Porque lo dejó ir?

- Severus sólo me pidió permiso como una formalidad, pude notar q se hubiera ido aunque se lo hubiera impedido... Debería apurarse Señorita Granger se le hace tarde...

- ¿Tarde para que?

- Usted será la suplente de Severus por hoy

- ¿yo?... No, no, no

- Sí usted... Su primera clase con los Gryffindor y Ravenclaw de 7 curso comienza en 15 minutos, las señoritas Weasley y Lovegood estarán contentas de verla nuevamente

- pero...

- Se le hace tarde - dijo dando por terminada la conversación

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ginny casi se infarta cuando la vio en el aula de pociones como su profesora en cambio luna la saludo con una sonrisa y tomo asiento junto a la pelirroja

- Buenos días - dijo un poco nerviosa pero tratando de que no se notará - El profesor Snape estará ausente y por el día de hoy yo seré su Maestra...

Hubo un murmullo general

- Hoy preparan la poción de Muertos en vida... Las instrucciones están en la pizarra - agito la varita y varias líneas escritas aparecieron - tienen 1 hora

Se hizo el silencio y luego los alumnos se levantaron a tomar los ingredientes del armario.

Unos 45 después el salón estaba lleno de vapores que ascendían en espiral.

- Tomen una muestra de su poción y déjenla en el escritorio - dijo Hermione al finalizar la clase

De uno en uno fueron dejando las botellitas en su escritorio y salieron del salón menos Luna y Ginny que se quedaron rezagadas a propósito

- Ya me dijo mi hermano que te vas a casar con Snape - dijo Ginny sonriente

- Felicidades - dijo Luna contenta

- He... Gracias - murmuro

- ¿Y dime como es en la cama? - pregunto interesada la pelirroja

- ¡Ginny! - Exclamo Hermione sonrojada

- Hermione todavía no a estado con Snape - dijo tranquila Luna

- Como lo sabes? - preguntaron sus amigas al mismo tiempo, Ginny sorprendida y Hermione muy roja y nerviosa

- Porque sí no no reaccionaria así - contestó simplemente

%%

Las clases del día pasaron sin ningún inconveniente, Pero Hermione no pudo apartar la preocupación de su mente, donde se habría metido?... Ella lo sabía, había ido a "ver" a Malfoy, pero que habría pasado?, la duda y la preocupación la estaban matando y no estaría tranquila hasta ver a Severus sano y salvo

%%

- ¿Donde estás Severus, donde estás? - murmuraba dando vueltas en la habitación

- Aquí - respondió Snape cerrando la puerta tras el

- Severus - corrió hasta el y lo abrazo - porque te fuiste?... Estás bien?

- Tranquila estoy bien... - le dijo dándole un suave beso

- ¿Donde estabas? - pregunto aunque ya sabía la respuesta

- Fui a matar a Malfoy - dijo con un destello de furia en sus ojos

- ¿Que? - pregunto asustada - Severus como te ensuciaste las manos... No valía la pena

- ¡Sí lo valía! - dijo abrazándola

- Severus...

- Pero tranquila... No pude hacerlo... - ella levanto la mirada y lo miro - Albus... llegó justo cuando iba a lanzarle el Avada

- El profesor Dumbledore? - Estaba tan aliviada

- Nunca lo había visto tan furioso... - susurro con los ojos fijos en ningún lugar - lo ató mágicamente, aunque no era necesario estaba demasiado débil para huir...

- ¿Débil? - pregunto ya que había notado el énfasis que había puesto su profesor al pronunciar la palabra

- Antes de que albus llegara Me entretuve usando el hechizo cruciatas - Hermione lo miro y el le beso la frente - no podía dejarlo morir así nada más tenía que hacerlo sufrir, tenía que sentir por lo menos un poco del daño que te hizo... el caso el que Albus lo mandó a Aseaban y se que estará allí Por muchos, muchos, muchos años

Hermione sintió que de su corazón, su alma y su cuerpo se quitaba un gran peso, Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió su corazón latir con fuerza y se sintió feliz por eso, al fin su espantosa tortura había acabado... Al fin era libre

Miro al hombre que la abrazaba con ternura y le sonrió

- Te amo - Le susurro y lo beso asimilando sus sentimiento y entregándoselos a el quién ella sabía muy bien nunca la lastimaría

- Yo también - Respondió entre el beso - Eso quiere decir que de todas maneras te casaras conmigo?

- Sí... - susurro y lo beso nuevamente

%%

- Y por el poder que me confiere la iglesia y la ley Mágica los declaró marido y mujer - decía el anciano mago, en plena boda, mirando a los novios. Agito suavemente su varita rodeando a Hermione y Snape en un hermoso has de luz Dorado - Puede besar a la novia

Snape sonrió y sin perder tiempo Beso suavemente a Hermione. Pudo ver, antes de cerrar los ojos, a Ron haciendo un gesto de asco pero no le importó en lugar de eso la tomo de la cintura y la estrecho contra el

%%

Espero que seas muy feliz Hermione - le decía Harry mientras bailaba con ella, después de arrebatársela al profesor de pociones ya que la estaba acaparando

- Gracias Harry... Espero que tú también lo seas con Ginny - le dijo logrando sonrojarlo

- Me prestas a la señora de murciélago? - pidió Ron a su amigo quién asintió y Fue a bailar con Ginny

- Estás loca, en serio te casaste... - Dijo Ron con burla

- Sí... - dijo sonriendo

- Bueno ya lo hiciste, así que más le vale al murciélago que te haga feliz o se las verá conmigo - dijo en tono serio

- Lo hará señor Weasley, lo hará - Dijo dumbledore quién había llegado hasta ellos sin ser detectado - Me permite a la novia?

- Ha... Sí - dijo y se fue hasta Luna quién estaba bailando sola en medio de la pista, le dijo algo y ella asintió con la cabeza, comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música y Ron se puso tan rojo como su pelo cuando ella con toda confianza recostó la cabeza en su pecho

Huele a Romance no le parece? - pregunto mientras bailaba junto a ella. Hermione sonrió

- Todo le quedó muy bien profesor... es un gran organizador de bodas

- Ho basta me va hacer sonrojar - dijo con una sonrisa - Pero no todo salió como quería, por más que intenté convencer a Severus de que cambiara su traje Negro por uno rosa que combinara con las flores del decorado no lo logré...

Hermione soltó una carcajada al imaginarse al temido profesor de pociones vestido de rosado

- ¿Me permites a mi esposa albus? - dijo Snape con una media sonrisa

- Por supuesto... Le prometí a Minerva que iría a bailar con ella - dicho esto se fue hasta la profesora Mcgonagall

Snape unió una de sus manos con la de ella y la otra la pasó por su cintura, comenzando a bailar suavemente al ritmo de la música

-Al fin - susurro muy cerca de sus labios - ya comenzaba a pensar que te querían para ellos

- Que exagerado - dijo acortando la distancia y besándolo

- Albus me dio un mes libre para irnos de luna de miel - dijo besándola nuevamente

%%

La fiesta ya había acabado Snape y Hermione estaban en la habitación

- Te amo - le susurro mientras la cargaba y la depositaba con suavidad en la cama

- Yo también... - se sentó y lo beso con ternura, Snape poso las manos en su espalda y deshizo las cintas del vestido deslizándolo por sus hombros, no tenía sujetador, la miro maravillado, era tan hermosa, Tan perfecta...

Beso el lóbulo de su oreja con delicadeza mientras le acariciaba la espalda con la yema de los dedos y entre besos se deslizo por su cuello, su clavícula, sus hombros, sus brazos, sus dedos... La miro tenía los ojos cerrados y un lindo sonrojo

Fue hasta sus senos y los beso dejando rastros húmedos a su pasó, tomo uno de sus pezones, lo succino y le dio un suave mordisco. Ella jadeo, luego tomo el otro y lo repaso con su lengua

Subió hasta su boca y la beso introduciendo su lengua para rozarla sensualmente con la de ella

Mientras lo besaba Hermione llevo sus manos hasta los botones del traje y los desabrocho uno por uno, le quitó la camisa y lentamente recorrió su pecho, llevo las manos a su espalda y la acarició con suavidad mientras besaba sus hombros con ternura

Snape le tomo el mentón y la beso recostándola en la cama y quitándole definitivamente el vestido

Le recorrio los muslos con las manos y luego con sus labios, pasando muy cerca de su entre pierna aún cubierta por la ropa interior

Hermione tenía la respiración agitada y los ojos firmemente cerrados

- Te amo - le susurro, ella sonrio, abrió los ojos y lo jaló suavemente de la nuca para besarlo, luego lo acosto en la cama y se sentó en sus rodillas

Le quitó la correa y el pantalón dejandolo en boxers

Pasó su lengua por sus muslos y los mordió con suavidad mientras acariciaba toda la extension de sus piernas con las manos

Snape la tomo por la cintura y la acosto sobre el, besándolá con pasión

- Hazlo - Le susurro ella al oído mordiendole el lobulo ligeramente

Snape gimio un poco y dio la vuelta quedando sobre ella, con lentitud la despojo de la ropa interior y ella lo ayudó a quitarse la suya

Con suavidad fue entrando en ella sin perder detalle de su rostro

Hermione jadeo y se mordió el labio

Comenzó con movimientos lentos y pausados, disfrutando de la calidez que lo envolvia, estaba con como echa para el, lo cubría perfectamente y estaba tan cálida y apretada

Hermione también disfrutaba con cada embestida, sentía una deliciosa fricción que le producia un agradable calor en su vientre y unas cosquillas en la punta de los pies, sentía que necesitaba cada vez más

- Más fuerte - pidió entre gemidos

Snape no dudo en complacerla y la embistio con más rapides y fuerza, Sentía el corazón palpitarle cada vez más rápido como queriendo salirse de su pecho

Hermione sentía que las cosquillas subían por sus piernas hasta llegar a su vientre, sus gemidos eran más fuertes cada vez y su respiración se entrecortaba por segundos

Snape sintió como ella gemia su nombre fuertemente clavandole las uñas en la espalda mientras se contraía a su alrrededor jalandolo más profundamente a su interior

El no lo resistió más y gimiendo roncamente su nombre se derramó dentro de ella dejando que el placer le nublará la vista

%%

Dos meses después...

- Hermione, estás muy palida - decía Snape preocupado mientras la miraba comer el desayuno que le había llevado a la cama

- No es nada - le contestó con una sonrisa - es sólo un pequeño mareo...

- Has tenido muchos últimamente...

- Es que... - no término la frase porque cayó desmayada en la cama

- Hermione! - Grito desesperado - Enervate... - dijo apuntandola con la varita pero nada ocurrio, así que la tomo en brazos y salió corriendo de la habitación

%%

- No era necesario traerme a San Mungo Severus... - le susurraba Hermione acostada en una camilla mientras ambos esperaban al medimago para que les dijera que pasaba

- Por supuesto que lo era! Te desmayaste y no pude despertarte - Le dijo besándolá con ternura - además tengo semanas preocupado por ti, necesito saber que te pasa...

- Te entiendo pero...

El medimago entrando a la habitación evito q terminara de hablar

- Que le pasa a mi esposa - se apresuró a preguntar Snape

- Nada, está en perfecto estado - Dijo sonriente

- Entonces porque me desmaye - Pregunto Hermione confundida

- Felicides! van a ser padres de unas hermosas gemelas - dijo como toda respuesta y salió de la habitacion para darle privacidad a los sorprendidos futuros padres

- Padres… Gemelas... - susurro Hermione sín poderlo creer

Snape Corrió hasta ella y la beso apasionadamente, para que pudiera sentir la alegría que desbordaba su pecho

- Voy a ser papá! - Grito mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y la besaba una y otra vez - ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡TE AMO!

- No más de lo que yo te amo a ti! - dijo y lo beso con todo el amor que el le había enseñado a sentir.

* _A veces la vida nos da golpes muy duros, golpes que nos enseñan lo que es la tristeza y el dolor, que nos quitan las ganas de vivir y de seguir adelante. como desgraciadamente le sucedió a nuestra protagonista, está historia es el reflejo de su dolor. Y aunque tuvo que superar muchos obstáculos uno más difícil que otro por fin consiguió su final feliz, el final feliz que todos deseamos... Encontró a la persona que la ama a pesar de todo y que la hizo entender que aunque los angeles lloren, también pueden reír_ *

Fin

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sip fin… se que fue una historia muy corta pero espero la disfrutaran igual =), y la verdad es q me extendí mas de lo q pensaba por q inicialmente quería q el fic tuviera solo 10 capítulos… =) bueno ahora si me despido =)


	13. Chapter 13

**Bueno chicas no se si se lo esperaban pero traje como una especie de segunda version. Los cambios empiezan desde el final de capitulo 8 y tambien se puede apreciar la pelea de Snape con Draco espero lo disfruten… pronto les traigo el epilogo de los dos finales…**

**2-**

**Capitulo 8**

**Apenas salio del colegio viajo a otro país, donde no la encontraría nadie solo vendría a visitarla Snape como el mismo había pedido **

**Encontró una pequeña casa desocupada y por arte de magia (literalmente) paso a ser suya gracias a su profesor**

**Habían pasado varios meses y ya se le podía notar el embarazo, tenia el vientre un poco abultado aunque si se ponía ropa ancha podía esconderlo muy bien, eso le había servido de mucho cuando Harry y Ron le escribían para encontrarse en algún sitio**

**Estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala pasando una mano por su vientre y comiendo una enorme zanahoria (eso era lo único que se le antojaba y lo único que podía comer sin salir corriendo a vomitar aunque pensaba que si seguía así en vez de tener un bebe tendría un conejo), cuando tocaron la puerta, fue hasta ella y la abrió**

**El profesor Snape estaba parado frente a ella con una media sonrisa, invito al hombre a entrar y fueron los dos hasta el sofá**

**El se sentó a su lado y como ya era costumbre la acuno en sus brazos, parecían una linda pareja**

**- ¿Cómo esta? – le pregunto sonriendo**

**- Bien…solo que eso de vomitar todos los días es horrible – le devolvió la sonrisa**

**- Lastima que no exista una poción para aliviar eso…**

**Ella suspiro y puso las manos sobre el pecho de su ex profesor, últimamente se sentía muy cómoda con el**

**%%%%%%%%%**

**Ya era pasada la media noche Hermione estaba durmiendo y Snape se había ido ya que se había escapado del colegio para verla y al otro día tenia clases**

**Alguien tocando la puerta la despertó**

"**¿Será el profesor Snape?... ¿se le habrá olvidado algo?" pensó mientras se ponía una bata e iba a abrir la puerta**

**Casi se desmaya al ver a Malfoy recargado en el marco mirándola fijamente**

**Sin decir nada entro a la casa y cerro la puerta tras el**

**- ¿Cómo… me encontraste? – pregunto Hermione en un susurro dando un paso hacía atrás**

**- Tengo contactos – le dijo tocándose el antebrazo**

**- ¿Qué quieres? – le dijo fríamente empuñando la varita, pero Malfoy con un rápido expelliarmus se la arrebato**

**- Estas perdiendo reflejos Granger – una sonrisa cínica adornaba su rostro, se acerco lentamente acorralándola contra la pared poniendo un brazo a cada lado de su rostro y la beso con suavidad**

**Hermione estaba tan asustada que no podía moverse, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando Malfoy se arrodillo quedando a la altura de su semi-abultado vientre, lo toco suavemente con las manos luego pego una de sus mejillas y se abrazo a sus piernas**

**- ¿Qué es?**

**- Eh… ¿que?**

**- ¿Es niña o niño?**

**- Es… una niña – susurro entrecortadamente**

**- Una niña… - repitió con una sonrisa - ¿Cuál será su nombre?**

**-No… he… pensado en eso – ¿porque Malfoy se comportaba de esa forma?**

**Se levanto la llevo hasta el sofá de la sala, la sentó y luego se arrodillo a sus pies, puso la cabeza en su regazo y se abrazo a su cintura**

**Hermione sentía mucho asco pero estaba tan asustada que no hizo nada para alejarlo**

**- Te extrañe – susurro Malfoy con suavidad – no te imaginas cuanto**

**A Hermione comenzó a dolerle el pecho y el dolor se extendía por todo su cuerpo, ese mismo dolor le impedía moverse. Comenzó a ver todo borroso y se desmayo**

**Malfoy levanto la mirada al sentirla inerte sobre el sofá**

**- Granger…. Granger… - le tomo el rostro pero ella no respondió, miro sus piernas y vio que varios hilillos de sangre bajaban por ellas - ¡Granger!**

**Malfoy la tomo en brazos, movió la varita y se desapareció junto a ella**

**El rubio la llevo hasta su habitación y al ponerla en la cama vio que ahora sus piernas estaban empapadas**

**- Esta… perdiendo a la bebe – susurro**

**Se apresuro hacer lo posible para que no sucediera, tardo mucho y le llevo mucho esfuerzo pero al final lo logro**

**Hermione seguía desmayada por lo que tuvo que cargarla de nuevo hasta el baño, donde limpio sus piernas y vientre. Luego con un movimiento de varita limpio la cama y la acostó sobre ella.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capitulo 9**

**Hermione abrió los ojos y luego los cerro con fuerza, le dolía mucho el vientre**

**- ¿Dónde estoy? – se pregunto cuando el dolor remitió un poco**

**No recordaba absolutamente nada, ¿Qué hacia en ese lugar?, ¿Qué había pasado?. Recordaba estar en su casa cuando alguien llamo a la puerta y después… nada.**

**- En mi casa – respondió una voz masculina**

**- Malfoy – dijo Hermione sobresaltada**

**- Estuviste a punto de perder a la bebe – dijo el si ningún tipo de expresión en la voz**

**- ¿Que?... Mi… Mi niña – se toco el vientre, aun estaba abultado, hizo un gesto e dolor cuando otra punzada atravesó su cuerpo, y l recordó, el que toco la puerta fue el, ella estaba tan asustada que no hizo nada cuando el la llevo hasta el sofá pero y después sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho**

**Comenzó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas**

**- Mi niña… mi niña… - **

**- No seas escandalosa - dijo Malfoy y sin decir nada mas salio de la habitación**

**%%%%%%%**

**Hermione estuvo muy deprimida las siguientes semanas, se la pasaba todo el día acostada, llorando sin parar apenas comía de echo solo lo hacia por su bebe y porque Malfoy la obligaba, y como era de suponerse la mantenía prisionera**

**Al pasar el tiempo ya no le quedaban lagrimas, o al menos eso le parecía, y quedarse acostada solo hacia que vinieran a su mente recuerdos de todo lo que había vivido, eso era totalmente espantoso así que todos los días muy temprano ayudaba a los elfos domésticos de la mansión a realizar sus tareas: limpiar, barrer, cocinar, arreglar cada una de las habitaciones, ya que el trabajo mantenía su mente ocupa, y al oscurecer se iba de nuevo a su habitación hasta el día siguiente.**

**Ese día ya había terminado con todo y estaba exhausta, fue hasta la habitación de los elfos y guindo el sucio delantal en una de las argollas que sobresalía de la pared. Se iba a marchar cuando uno de los pequeños elfos se acerco a ella**

**- Señorita… ¿hoy tampoco va a comer? – le pregunto con su voz chillona llena de preocupación**

**- No Ted… no tengo hambre - le respondió con una sonrisa, ya su dolor era tanto y tan fuerte que no podía llorar sino que al contrario sonreía, por supuesto era una sonrisa muy triste y vacía, pero eso la ayudaba a mantener algo de su cordura, era como si con cada sonrisa intentara sanar alguna de sus heridas pero solo conseguía hacerlas doler mas**

**- Pero señorita… hace dos días que no como nada – la miro con tristeza**

**- No te preocupes – le dijo y salio cerrando la puerta suavemente tras de si**

**Fu a su habitación de dio un baño apago la luz y se acostó**

**Tenia pocos minutos en la cama cuando sintió la puerta abrirse, su expresión fue de total resignación**

**En penumbras Malfoy fue hasta la cama, se recostó a su lado, tomo su rostro entre las manos y la beso suavemente, luego la fue desvistiendo poco a poco mientras que besaba cada parte de su cuerpo que quedaba al descubierto, cuando termino se quito la ropa, se posiciono sobre ella y la penetro con deseo**

**Jadeaba con cada embestida, lo gemidos no tardaron en aparecer, la beso con pasión y no dejo de hacerlo hasta que llego al clímax**

**Con lentitud salio de ella y rodó en la cama hasta quedar a su lado**

**- Veo… que ya… no te resistes – dijo con la respiración agitada**

**- Me resigne… resistirme no… impedirá que logres lo que quieres – Dijo Hermione con la voz inexpresiva**

**Malfoy la tomo de la cintura y la recostó en su pecho**

**- Me alegra que lo entendieras – la beso con suavidad**

**- Eres tan cruel…- susurro mas para si misma**

**Malfoy solo sonrió y la pego mas a su cuerpo**

**%%%%%%%%**

**Snape daba vueltas en su despacho como fiera, hacia varias semanas que no sabia nada de Hermione, un día había llegado a su casa y ella simplemente había desaparecido**

**Se sentía sumamente preocupado e impotente, sabía perfectamente que el causante de su desaparición era el mismo maldito que había estado haciéndole daño y la idea de no poder hacer nada para ponerla a salvo lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro**

**La había buscado por todos lados pero había sido totalmente inútil, no encontró ni una sola señal sobre ella o su paradero. **

**Pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capitulo 10**

**Malfoy le acariciaba suavemente el hombro con la yema de los dedos, para Hermione era como si ese simple toque le impregnara la piel de veneno, de un veneno que hacía que se pudriera cada vez mas**

**- ¿Por qué no me dejas libre? – pregunto en un susurro – no creo que haya nada mas en mi que destruir… Ya acabaste con todo**

**- Lo se – respondió calmadamente – pero si te dejo sola entraras en depresión y no habrá nadie que te ayude o te obligue a comer por lo tanto en unos días estarías muerta… además no puedo permitir que le pase nada a la bebe**

**-¿Entonces lo haces por mi bien?**

**- De alguna manera… míralo desde mi punto de vista: Si mueres ya no podré hacerte daño**

**- Entiendo… - dijo ella mirando hacía ningún punto especifico - pero te equivocas en algo… si existe alguien que me cuidaría y velaría por mi y por mi bebe… De hecho lo ha estado haciendo desde hace mucho tiempo**

**Reino el silencio por unos segundos y luego Malfoy estallo**

**- ¡¿Quien? – Pregunto furioso - ¡Dime quien es! – La tomo fuertemente por los hombros y la zarandeo**

**- No te lo diré - respondió Hermione con un amago de sonrisa**

**- ¡¿Estas enamorada de el? – mas que una pregunta era una afirmación**

**Hermione medito unos segundos, era cierto que apreciaba mucho a Snape pero no estaba enamorada… ¿verdad?... aunque no podía estar segura porque ella nunca antes lo había estado**

**- No lo se… - susurro al fin**

**- ¡¿Te acostaste con el? – a pesar de la oscuridad pudo ver el destello de rabia en sus fríos ojos**

**- No Malfoy… A diferencia de ti, el si es un hombre – Hermione disfruto mucho la reacción de Malfoy, su cara se puso roja y sus ojos mostraron sorpresa, sabía que lo iba a pagar caro pero no le importaba de echo así lo planeaba**

**Rápidamente Malfoy sustituyo su expresión de sorpresa por una de ira, llevo una mano a su cuello y lo apretó con fuerza asfixiándola**

**- ¿Entonces el si es un hombre? – susurro amenazadoramente cerca de su oído**

**- Si…**

**La apretó mas fuerte, su cara se puso roja, su respiración se volvió irregular y poco a poco su visión se fue nublando**

**Una sensación de profunda calma la invadió ya no se sentía preocupada o adolorida de echo ya no sentía nada. Pero de súbito esa sensación se desvaneció al Malfoy soltar su cuello**

**La garganta le ardía por lo que comenzó a toser fuertemente**

**Vio a Malfoy sentado al borde de la cama mirándola con furia**

**- Da igual que estés enamorada o no, de todas formas eres mía – le susurro venenosamente y salio de la habitación**

**%%%%%%%%%5**

**A la mañana siguiente Hermione siguió su rutina de ayudar a los elfos domésticos**

**No había ni el mas mínimo rastro de Malfoy, le pregunto al pequeño elfo Ted y este le dijo que su amo había salido y no regresaría hasta la noche**

**Hermione se quedo pensativa, si no se equivocaba su varita estaba en el cuarto de Malfoy… podía inventar alguna excusa a los elfos para subir al piso de las habitaciones, tomar su varita y huir de la mansión. **

**Si no era ahora no seria nunca porque Malfoy rara vez se ausentaba de la mansión, Así que dijo a los elfos que iría a limpiar las habitaciones en el tercer piso. Subió los escalos sintiendo sus miradas clavadas en el cuello**

**Al llegar arriba corrió la mas rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la ultima habitación, entro, ni siquiera cerro la puerta, y reviso todo pero no encontró su varita por ningún lado**

**Escucho la puerta cerrarse, se giro rápidamente y vio a Ted frente a ella con los ojos como platos**

**- Señorita… - susurro el elfo**

**- Escucha Ted – se apresuro a decir – necesito encontrar mi varita para salir de aquí… ¿Sabes donde esta?**

**- Ted lo sabe señorita… - Hermione sonrió pero esa sonrisa desapareció tan rápido como había llegado al escuchar lo siguiente que dijo el elfo – Pero el amo le dio ordenes a Ted de no revelárselo a nadie, y cuando llegue el amo tendré que informarle que usted ha estado revisando sus cosas**

**- Por favor…. No puedo estar un día mas aquí – suplico con los ojos cargados de lágrimas**

**- Ted lo siente señorita – dijo dándole la espalda y abriendo la puerta, pero antes de irse le dio una patada a un armario que estaba a su lado y de arriba callo una pequeña caja. **

**El elfo le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa acompañada de un guiño y salio de la habitación**

**Hermione corrió hacia la cajita, la abrió y vio su varita dentro**

**- Gracias Ted – susurro**

**%%%%%%%%%**

**Snape estaba sentado en un sofá de su casa, ya que eran vacaciones de navidad, veía un tonto programa muggle cuando tocaron la puerta **

**- Granger… - susurro mirando fijamente el rostro de la joven que estaba en la puerta**

**- ¿Puedo… pasar? - pregunto Hermione con la voz apenas audible, Snape asintió y se hizo a un lado para darle paso**

**El Hombre parecía presa de un trance**

**- Profesor ayúdeme – suplico en un susurro y luego rompió en llanto, Snape la abrazo fuertemente para luego fruncir el seño**

**- ¿Donde estuvo? **

**- El… el… me encontro – dijo entre sollozos**

**Snape la abrazo con mas fuerza**

**- Perdóneme – le susurro**

**- No tengo nada que perdonarle señor – dijo hermione con suavidad – no fue su culpa**

**- Pero si te hubiera cuidado como debería…**

**- No fue su culpa señor – repitió**

**- Te busque por todos lados- le dijo Snape con la voz cargada de culpa – si hubiera insistido mas te podría haber ayudado**

**- No, nunca me hubiera encontrado donde el me tenía…**

**- Dígame quien es – Hermione negó despacio con la cabeza**

**- ¿Por qué?... El ya no tiene a sus padres, no tiene manera de chantajearla – dijo Snape tratando de sonar calmado**

**- Lo se…**

**Snape apoyo la mejilla en la frente de Hermione pero la retiro rápidamente**

**- Esta ardiendo en fiebre – dijo preocupado. La tomo en brazos y la llevo hasta su cama – recuéstese un rato le hará bien. Hermione cerró los ojos obedientemente**

**Se levanto de madrugada con un ataque de pánico**

**Snape que se había quedado dormido en el sofá frente a la cama, fue rápidamente hasta ella**

**- Tranquila – le susurro abrazándola – todo estará bien**

**- No es cierto – Dijo hermione llorando – me encontrara de nuevo**

**- No, no dejare que eso pase – Dijo Snape tomando su rostro con las manos – si es necesario estaré con usted las veinticuatro horas del día cuidándola**

**- No… Usted tiene obligaciones en Hogwarts, no puede estar todo el tiempo conmigo**

**- Si es necesario renunciare**

**- No, no puedo permitir que arriesgue su trabajo por mi culpa… no valgo la pena**

**Snape no resistió mas y la beso, la beso con toda la suavidad y la ternura que ella inspiraba en el**

**Mientras Snape la besaba como no lo había echo nadie, Con cariño, Hermione sentía la mente totalmente en blanco, sentía que por primera vez en su vida estaba tranquila y protegida. Se sentía por primera vez querida**

**Al separarse de sus labios Snape la miro con miedo, esperaba que ella le gritara y le dijera que no la tocara, que se alejara de ella, que era un maldito insensible y que se iría muy lejos de el**

**Pero nada de eso ocurrió, en cambio ella lo miro con la confusión grabada en sus ojos color miel**

**- Perdone señorita Granger – pidió con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas – no se que me paso, no fue mi intención incomodarla**

**Ella lo miraba fijamente mientras varias lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro**

**- Perdóneme – repitió el hombre con cierto tono de desesperación en la voz – le juro que no era mi intención hacerle daño, ni hacerla sentir mal**

**- No me ha hecho daño… - le aseguro – es solo que no comprendo como puede besarme sin que le de… Asco**

**- Ya le dije que no le tengo asco – le dijo acariciándole el rostro – seria imposible tenerle asco… Y sabe que… ya se como cuidarla y hacer que este en el castillo conmigo sin que nadie tenga nada que decir**

**- ¿Como? – pregunto con una muy leve sonrisa**

**- Le haremos creer a todos que es mi futura esposa…**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% **

**Capitulo 11**

**- ¿Que? – susurro Hermione con sorpresa**

**- Lo que escucho… la haré pasar ante todos como m futura esposa- le acaricio el rostro con dulzura – así nadie tendrá nada que decir, aunque el único con derecho hacerlo e impedir que usted este conmigo en el castillo es Dumbledore y dudo mucho que lo haga… así además de protegerla siempre, le ayudare de otra forma**

**- ¿De que forma?**

**- Señorita Granger quiero que se feliz… y no pienso descansar hasta que lo logre**

**- Profesor – dijo ella con una sonrisa triste – se lo agradezco mucho pero ya en este punto ducho mucho que pueda ser feliz algún día**

**- ¿Señorita Granger confía en mi?- le cuestiono, ella asintió – entonces deje que lo intente**

**- Esta bien**

**- Snape le sonrió, luego se acostó junto a ella, la arropo y la acuno en sus brazos hasta que se durmió**

**%%%%%%%%%%**

**- Oh Severus que buena noticia – decía Dumbledore sentado detrás de su escritorio mirándolos con una chispa de alegría a través de sus gafas de media luna – Quien lo pensaría tú y la señorita Granger… Y con respecto a tu preocupación Tranquilo no tengo ningún inconveniente en que tú y tu prometida vivan en el castillo… Eso si Severus, sabes muy bien que eres como mi hijo y como mi hijo estas en la obligación de darle a este viejo nietos muy pronto**

**Hermione se sonrojo, tenía ropa holgada q ocultaba muy bien su estado por lo que supuso que el director no se había dado cuenta. En cambio Snape miro al director con una ceja en alto**

**- Acerca de eso… – Murmuro Snape que de repente parecía muy interesado en Fawkes**

**- Oh no me digan que… - dijo el anciano visiblemente emocionado – ¿¡Pero yo soy el padrino verdad!**

**Snape resoplo**

**%%%%%%%%%%%**

**- Nunca pensé que se lo tomara tan bien – decía Hermione sentándose en la cama de la habitación de Snape**

**Las clases comenzaban en una semana pero Snape decidió que era mejor estar en el colegio desde ahora, así pasarían mas tiempo juntos y seria mas fácil mentir ante los demás ya que podrían saber mas uno del otro**

**Hermione dormía en la cama del profesor mientras el por respeto lo hacia en el sofá de la habitación**

**Esa noche Hermione se fue a Dormir tranquila o eso le pareció a Snape duro largo rato mirándola hasta que se durmió**

**Pero lo que el no sabia era que Hermione distaba de estar tranquila. Solo había fingido dormir para que el no se preocupara pero al ser apagada la luz y su profesor caer dormido, abrió los ojos fijando la mirada en algún punto de la oscuridad que la rodeaba**

**Su cuerpo se sentía totalmente desesperado, asqueado sentía su corazón oprimido y cada partícula de sangre que era bombeada por este a través de sus venas venia cargada de un profundo dolor que se expandía por todo su cuerpo y las lagrimas que había contenido mientras Snape la miraba se deslizaron por su rostro lentamente**

**Estar así en esa oscuridad que la invadía era terrible era como estar dentro de su mente donde las imágenes de Malfoy besándola, tocándola y abusando de ella se reproducían una y otra ves antes sus ojos sin poder evitarlo… Por mas que le gritaba a su mente que no quería recordar, que le hacia daño esta no le hacia caso y seguía reproduciendo imágenes sin cesar**

**Dejo de resistirse mientras que pensamientos que se creaban por si solos recorrían su mente. Luego su mente se quedaba en blanco hasta que aparecía un nuevo pensamiento**

"_**No merezco que el profesor Snape se sacrifique por mi"**_

…

"_**Quiero morir… ¿por que no lo hago de una vez?"**_

…

"_**Si muriera seria muy feliz... pero la felicidad no esta echa para mi… tal vez es por eso"**_

…

"_**No puedo dejar que el profesor Snape destruya su vida conmigo… es un muy buen hombre y no es justo que cargue conmigo"**_

…

"_**¡Soy una…! No puedo permitirlo, además se que aunque lo niegue le doy asco, ¡Si hasta yo misma me tengo asco!"**_

**En los ratos que su mente quedaba inactiva, se concentraba con todas sus fuerzas en que su corazón dejara de latir pero el muy traidor seguía latiendo haciendo que escuchara su retumbar en los oídos**

**Lloro silenciosamente hasta quedarse profundamente dormida**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Snape se levanto temprano como de costumbre y lo primero que hizo fue mirar a Hermione**

**Tenía los ojos hinchados y unas enormes ojeras. Sin duda había estado llorando ¡y el se había quedado dormido incapaz de hacer algo para consolarla!, apretó los puños por la impotencia**

**Caminó hasta la cama y se acostó a su lado. Aparentemente estaba tranquila pero de vez en cuando hacia una mueca de dolor y tenia los puños firmemente apretados, hasta sus sueños la lastimaban, Snape le acaricio suavemente el rostro y se despertó sobresaltada**

**- No fue mi intención despertarla – susurro**

**- No se preocupe… - dijo Hermione apresurándose a cerrar los ojos para que el profesor no notara lo rojos que estaban, además se le dificultaba abrirlos por completo por la hinchazón**

**- Estuvo llorando**

**- No…**

**- No lo niegue… - dijo pasando la yema de los dedos por sus ojos - ¿Por qué no me despertó?**

**- Además estuve pensando y lo mejor será que me vaya, no puedo permitir que usted se sacrifique por mi profesor – nuevas lagrimas surcaron su rostro**

**- Espero no haya "**pensado"** tambien que la voy a dejar sola – la reprendió Snape – y por favor va a ser mi esposa háblame de tu… Hermione**

**Ella abrió los ojos y lo miro, tenía la cara ligeramente ladeada y una media sonrisa adornaba su rostro**

**- Esta bien… Severus**

**Ahora la sonrisa de Snape era completa y parecía muy complacido**

**- Ahora dime porque no me despertaste**

**- Me dio pena… que me viera así… además no quería preocuparte**

**Snape le acaricio el rostro con ternura**

**- Severus es Malfoy – dijo en un susurro casi inaudible incapaz de reprimir el impulso que se apodero de ella**

**- ¿Que?, disculpa pero no entendí lo que dijiste**

**- Nada… - respondió pensando que quizá el destino no quería que el profesor se enterase**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**El primer día de clases Hermione decidió quedarse en la habitación de su profesor, mientras en el gran comedor se daba inicio a la ceremonia de selección y al gran banquete**

**Estaba acostada leyendo un libro cuando tocaron la puerta suavemente**

**Se levanto extrañada, dudaba que fuera Snape porque no creía que tuviera la necesidad de tocar la puerta de su propia habitación ¿Entonces quien podría ser?**

**Repentinamente el pánico se apodero de ella ¿Y si era Malfoy? ¿Y si la había encontrado de nuevo? De seguro estaría furioso por la huida de su casa… ¿Era posible que fuera el quien tocaba la puerta para llevársela de nuevo?**

**Los suaves golpes de nuevo la sacaron de su pánico momentáneo y fue a averiguar quien era**

**La respuesta la encontró al otro lado de la puerta mirándola a través de sus gafas de media luna**

**- Profesor Dumbledore – susurro aliviada**

**- No creo que deba seguir diciéndome profesor, usted ya no es una estudiante – respondió con una serena sonrisa - ¿Puedo pasar?**

**- Hermione asintió y se hizo a un lado para darle paso al hombre**

**Dumbledore fue hasta una pequeña mesa con dos sillas (Que por cierto juraría que segundos antes no estaba ahí ¿o si?) pero antes de sentarse se giro hacia ella**

**- Señorita Granger – le dijo apartando una silla, ella fue hasta allí y se sentó – me imagino que tiene hambre…**

**- Bueno la verdad…**

**Dumbledore no espero que dijera mas y con un fluido movimiento de varita hizo aparecer algunos trozos de paste de chocolate, fresa y zanahoria junto a unas cuantas, Muchas, galletas y una jarra de zumo de calabaza**

**- No creo que nadie extrañe esto en el gran comedor – dijo guiñándole un ojo, luego tomo una galleta y con un gesto le indico lo imitara – Disculpe por no traer nada mas pero es que tengo cierta debilidad por los dulces**

**Hermione sonrió, estar con el director le aportaba una inexplicable calma**

**Ella le dio un pequeño mordisco a la galleta y lo miro pero el parecía muy ocupado mirando el lugar como un niño en una tienda de quidditch**

**- Veo que no hay muchas cosas suyas**

**- Oh…es que… no me dio tiempo de traer mis cosas – respondió tratando de sonar lo mas natural posible**

**- Señorita Granger se que soy un anciano decrepito pero conservo intacta todas mis capacidades – dijo Dumbledore aun con su sonrisa – y no me pareció que usted y Severus trasmitan lo que quieren aparentar**

**- ¿A que se refiere? – pregunto haciéndose la desentendida**

**- A que Severus fácilmente puede pasar por su pareja porque la mirada que le dirige…- dijo esto con expresión soñadora – El caso es que usted no parece muy contenta**

**Hermione no sabía que hacer, ni pensar en mentirle a Albus Dumbledore ya que sería totalmente inútil. Ahora entendía a Harry cuando le decía que cada vez que Dumbledore lo miraba sentía que lo examinaba con rayos X**

**- ¿Por qué no le habla a Severus del señor Malfoy?**

**Hermione soltó un respingo**

**- ¿Usted lo sabía? - pregunto sorprendida ¡¿Cómo era posible que el director lo supiera todo y no hiciera nada para ayudarla?**

**Dumbledore pareció leer su mente y bajo la mirada con pena**

**- Le ruego que me disculpe señorita Granger por no ayudarla – la vergüenza se palpaba en su voz – Se que ninguna disculpa o excusa que pueda darle enmendara mi enorme error… Me entere muy tarde en el baile de graduación por una casualidad. El señor Malfoy parecía muy disgustado por algo al salir del baile por lo que lo seguí hasta los baños del segundo piso… y en medio de su furia no se dio cuenta de lo que gritaba…**

**- Ya veo – susurro**

**- Por favor perdóneme…**

**- Nada de lo que paso es su culpa profesor**

**- Si lo es, como director de este colegio soy responsable de todo lo que le ocurra a los estudiantes bajo este techo**

**- Aún así no lo culpo de nada**

**- Sabía que era muy noble señorita Granger**

**Hermione le sonrió, hacía tanto que no le decían un cumplido**

**- Quiero hacerle dos preguntas, si me lo permite por supuesto – se apresuro a añadir, Hermione asintió sabiendo que seria inútil no responderle de una u otra forma al persuasivo director – Bien la primera es… ¿El bebe que espera no es de Severus verdad?**

**Hermione trago saliva y negó con la cabeza**

**- No mi… niña es hija de… de… – sentía que sus ojos se cargaban de lagrimas**

**- Tranquila la entiendo… - tomo su mano y la acaricio con suavidad. Espero hasta que Hermione se calmó un poco para continuar**

**-Entonces es una niña… Severus la tendrá que cuidar mucho si sale tan hermosa como su madre – dijo con una sonrisa, Hermione tambien sonrió - Ahora, aunque ya lo intuyo, ¿qué tiene que ver Severus en todo esto?**

**- El profesor Snape me detuvo un día… que intente hacer algo – dijo bajando la mirada – Me insistió para que le dijera que pasaba pero yo no quise… poco tiempo después se entero de todo pero hasta ahora no sabe que es Malfoy – sentía algo amargo en la garganta cada vez que pronunciaba ese nombre – no he tenido el valor de decirle… el me ayudo muchísimo y lo sigue haciendo**

**- Entonces debo asumir que no tienen una relación…**

**Hermione negó con la cabeza**

**- Que lástima…– Rezongo. Hermione sonrió, definitivamente Dumbledore era alguien muy especial**

**- El solo lo esta haciendo para ayudarme… - dijo sin hacer caso al comentario**

**- Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso – susurro**

**- ¿Que?**

**- Que tengo unas ganas enormes de comer queso…**

**- Haa – Hermione abrió la boca ligeramente, el director si que era… ¿excéntrico?**

**- ¿Pero aun así se van a casar? – pregunto Dumbledore con una de sus características sonrisas**

**- Trate de alejarme pero… - negó con la cabeza**

**- Dudo mucho que lo logre, Severus puede llegar a se muy necio… ¿Señorita Granger sabe como es un matrimonio mágico? – pregunto con una chispa extraña en los ojos, ella negó**

**- Albus, ¿porque no me sorprende verte aquí?- interrumpió Snape entrando a la habitación**

**- Severus…- dijo a modo de saludo – Señorita Granger fue un placer, pero me temo que me tengo que ir, no se porque tengo el presentimiento de que un tarta de queso me espera en mi despacho**

**- Pero…**

**- No se preocupe Severus le explicara mejor que yo… Buenas noches, hasta mañana Severus – salio del despacho sonriente**

**- ¿Tarta de queso? – Pregunto sentándose en la silla dejada por el director – ¿y esta mesa? – Hermione se encogió de hombros**

**- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?**

**- No me creí la excusa que dijo en el gran comedor de que le dolía una muela y se iba a su despacho – dijo alzando una ceja - ¿y que es lo que tengo que explicarte?**

**- El profesor Dumbledore estaba por explicarme que era un matrimonio mágico…**

**Snape palideció y luego se ruborizo un poco y Hermione habría jurado escucharlo decir algo así como "ese vegete loco" pero no estaba muy segura**

**- Un matrimonio mágico es casi igual a uno muggle la única diferencia es que apenas terminada la ceremonia se tiene que… consumar dicho matrimonio o no será valido**

**- Pero habrá alguna manera de fingirlo o algo…**

**- No… en la ceremonia se hechiza a los novios y si estos se niegan a estar juntos, intentan engañar al hechizo con algún truco o simplemente no tienen relaciones el matrimonio se anula**

**- Entonces tú y yo… - susurro**

**- Hermione no te obligare a hacer nada que no quieras… nos podemos casar de la manera muggle**

**- No… confío en usted… ¿Cuándo será la boda?**

**Snape le sonrió**

**- He estado pensando que en un mes sería conveniente así le daremos tiempo a Albus para que organice todo, no se si te dijo pero muy **_**servicialmente **_**se ofreció para organizar la boda… Tambien es el tiempo suficiente para que no se le note el embarazo hasta después de estar casados además de darte tiempo para que le digas a Potter y a Weasley…**

**- La reacción de Ron será Horrible – susurro**

**- Además no creo soportar mucho tiempo la mirada de Minerva… - añadió frunciendo el seño**

**Hermione le dedico un gesto de extrañeza**

**- Ella piensa que es una completa falta de ética de mi parte el haberme involucrado con una alumna, como amablemente me hizo saber, además de que esta resentida porque le robe a su Gryffindor estrella para traerla a vivir en concubinato a mi lugar de trabajo**

**- Siento mucho causarte problemas- dijo Hermione apenada**

**- No te preocupes… Minerva a tenido muchos años restregándome en la cara la copa de quidditch es hora de un apequeña venganza no crees**

**Hermione sonrió**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿QUE? – Gritaba Ron totalmente furioso - ¡¿Como que te vas a casar con el murciélago grasiento?**

**- Ron cálmate, déjame explicarte… - Hermione estaba nerviosa, ya se había esperado una reacciona si de parte del pelirrojo pero aun así era molesto… y Harry… bueno el parecía en una especie de transe sus ojos estaban fijos en ningún lugar y su boca se abría y se cerraba para luego abrirse nuevamente**

**- ¡No! No hay ninguna explicación que justifique que te vayas a casar con… esa… ¡ESA COSA!... ¡por Merlín Hermione Snape en toooooda su vida nunca ha visto un shampoo!... ¡Piensa en tus hijos! ¡¿De verdad quieres hacerles tanto daño? ¡Piensa en su cabello! ¡VAN A DESTILAR GRASA!**

**- Acerca de eso…- Hermione se sonrojo – estoy… ehhh… embarazada**

**- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡Ahora lo único que falta es que nos digas que quien-tu-sabes es el padrino!**

**- Hermione – Harry parecía haber recuperado el habla – No puede ser verdad… Snape te hechizo eso fue…**

**- ¡Claro eso es el murciélago te hechizo o te dio una poción de amor! – Concordó Ron esperanzado tomando su varita y apuntándola con ella**

**- ¿Ron que vas hacer? – pregunto Hermione nerviosa, que su amigo le apuntara a la cara con una varita no era precisamente muy agradable**

**- ¡Finite Incantaten! – exclamo, luego se metió la varita en el bolsillo y la tomo por los hombros - ¿Ahora dime, te vas a casar con el señor pelo- grasoso?**

**- Si…**

**- ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! – grito el pelirrojo jalándose el cabello de tal forma que podría quedarse calvo**

**- ¡Ronald Weasley! – Exclamo Hermione digiriéndole una mirada a lo Molí Weasley, por lo que Ron se sentó junto a Harry hizo silencio – ahora me van a escuchar los dos, Severus no me ha hechizado ni…**

**- Severus… - interrumpió horrorizado el pelirrojo**

**- ¡Ron!- reprendió al chico, quien se encogió en el asiento – como iba diciendo Severus no me hechizo ni me dio una estupida poción…**

**- Eso no lo puedes saber…- esta vez fue Harry el que hablo y la chica le dirigió una mirada que hizo que este se escondiera detrás su pelirrojo amigo**

**- Lo que intento decirles es que me voy a casar por mi propia voluntad y de verdad que me gustaría mucho que mis dos mejores amigos me apoyaran y estuvieran conmigo en ese día tan especial…**

**Harry bajo la mirada apenado mientras Ron l miraba como si estuviera loca**

**- Yo te apoyo Hermione – dijo Harry levantándose y abrazándola fuertemente – no estoy de acuerdo con la idea pera te apoyo…**

**- Hermione le sonrió agradecida y miro al pelirrojo, quien luego de mirarlos como si fueran dos desequilibrados mentales se levanto y la abrazo**

**- Estas loca Hermione - suspiro derrotado**

**%%%%%%%%%%**

**- Me sorprende que convencieras a Potter y a Weasley – decía Snape después que Hermione le contara todo – y mas aun que Potter aceptara ser el padrino de la boda**

**- No fue fácil pero Harry es muy comprensivo, en cambio Ron me dijo que no era tan deportista como para ser padrino el tambien pero que de todas formas ira a la boda con toda su familia**

**- Creo que Dumbledore ya sabía como reaccionaria el señor Weasley porque esta mañana se ofreció para ser el otro padrino**

**- ¿Y como va con los preparativos?**

**- Parece que muy adelantado, hasta vino con la intención de que me midiera un espantoso traje que pretende que use en la ceremonia – Dijo Snape haciendo un gesto de asco – tuve que casi hechizarlo para que entendiera que no me pienso poner eso**

**Hermione rió sinceramente como hacia tanto tiempo no hacia**

**- Aunque por verte reír seria capaz de ponerme esa horrible cosa – dijo tomándola del mentón y besándola con suavidad, ella le respondió con lentitud**

**Todavía no estaba segura de estar enamorada pero sentía algo muy fuerte cuando estaba cerca de el**

**Snape se separo muy lentamente de ella y le sonrió**

**- Por cierto como ya sabrá yo no tengo familia que invitar a la boda – Hermione lo miro fijamente – así que solo invite a tres personas, envié las invitaciones después de que Dumbledore su fue, se que no te agradan mucho pero son los único a los que puedo invitar**

**- ¿Quiénes son Severus?**

**- Los Malfoy…**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 12**

**Hermione se puso muy palida y sintió que la vista se le nublaba**

**Hermione que te pasa? - pregunto Snape preocupado tomándola en brazos y recostandola en la cama, La achica comenzó a llorar fuertemente con los ojos cerrados**

**- Hermione que tienes- ella no respondía y cada vez su llanto era más doloroso**

**Snape la incorporo y la abrazo ella se aferro con fuerza a su camisa**

**- Que pasa mi niña?**

**Hermione no soporto más y grito**

**- Fue Malfoy! El fue el que me violó!**

**- Draco... - Snape la cubrió con su abrazo como intentando protegerla**

**- ¡La niña que estoy esperando es de el!**

**Así que había sido el todo el tiempo, Draco Malfoy, su haijado el que había lástimado tan profundamente a la mujer que amaba, porque ya no tenía ninguna duda, amaba a Hermione Granger**

**Draco se las pagaría, le haría sufrir tanto que desearía es más le súplicaria que lo matará**

**Snape hizo ademan de levantarse pero Hermione lo detuvo**

**- que vas a hacer?**

**- Voy a hacerle una visita a Draco - dijo con una espeluznante calma**

**- No... por favor severus quédate conmigo... No me dejes sola... te lo suplico - pidió entre tristes sollozos**

**Al verla así, Snape no pudo más que recostarse a su lado y abrazarla con fuerza. Cada lágrima de Hermione era un puñal que se clavaba en su pecho pero no lo demostró, tenía que ser fuerte, el era su soporte y no la podía dejar caer nuevamente en el abismo del que apenas estaba logrando salir**

**Ya mañana sería otro día para hacerle una visita a su **_**querido**_** haijado**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Esa mañana Hermione se despertó sola en la gran cama, eso no le pareció extraño ya que casi siempre era así, pero se preocupó al no ver a Snape acostado en el sofá y tampoco en ninguna parte de la habitación**

**Se levanto corriendo y fue hasta el baño pero su profesor tampoco estaba hay, por lo que salió disparada hasta el despacho del director, pero al llegar a la gargola se dio cuenta que no sabía la contraseña**

**- Caramelo de limón... - probó - rana de chocolate... grageas de todos los sabores**

**La gargola permaneció inmóvil, ¡No tenía tenía tiempo para adivinar la contraseña!**

**Aunque tal vez...**

**- Tarta de Queso - dijo esperanzada, y la gargola comenzó a moverse revelando las escaleras que la llevarían hasta su destino**

**Pase - dijo el director después de que ella tocó la puerta - Ho señorita Granger a que debo el placer de su visita?**

**- Profesor, Severus no está por ningún lado...**

**- El me pidió permiso para ausentarse el día de hoy, no creo que eso sea un proble...**

**- Usted no entiende, anoche le dije... Que era Malfoy...**

**- ya veo... - dijo serenamente**

**- porque está tan tranquilo?... ¿Porque lo dejó ir?**

**- Severus sólo me pidió permiso como una formalidad, pude notar q se hubiera ido aunque se lo hubiera impedido... Debería apurarse Señorita Granger se le hace tarde...**

**- Tarde para que?**

**- Usted será la suplente de Severus por hoy**

**- yo?... No, no, no**

**- Sí usted... Su primera clase con los Gryffindor y Ravenclaw de 7 curso comienza en 15 minutos, las señoritas Weasley y Lovegood estarán contentas de verla nuevamente**

**- pero... **

**- Se le hace tarde - dijo dando por terminada la conversación**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Snape llego hasta la mansión malfoy muy temprano**

**Toco la enorme puerta y rápidamente un elfo lo hizo pasar sin hacer ninguna pregunta**

**- Llama a Draco – exigió Snape**

**El elfo asintió frenéticamente y salio de la sala, a los pocos minutos Malfoy hijo hizo su entrada y apenas miro al profesor una sonrisa cruzo su rostro**

**- Padrino que gusto verte de nuevo – Malfoy abrió sus brazos con intención de abrazarlo pero antes de que se acercara Snape saco su varita y lo apunto con ella, Malfoy retrocedió con la clara intención de correr pero no pudo ni darse la vuelta**

**- ¡CRUCIO! – grito Snape con frialdad**

**Malfoy cayó al piso retorciéndose y chillando sin parar**

**- ¿Creíste que nunca me iba a enterar?**

**Snape levanto un poco la varita**

**- ¿Enterar de que? – pregunto el rubio desesperado**

**- De lo que le hiciste a Hermione… ¡Mi Hermione!**

**- Tu Hermione – susurro con una chispa de comprensión cruzándole el rostro **

**El profesor bajo la varita y Malfoy comenzó a gritar**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Ginny casi se infarta cuando la vio en el aula de pociones como su profesora en cambio luna la saludo con una sonrisa y tomo asiento junto a la pelirroja**

**- Buenos días - dijo un poco nerviosa pero tratando de que no se notará - El profesor Snape estará ausente y por el día de hoy yo seré su Maestra... **

**Hubo un murmullo general**

**- Hoy preparan la poción de Muertos en vida... Las instrucciones están en la pizarra - agito la varita y varias líneas escritas aparecieron - tienen 1 hora**

**Se hizo el silencio y luego los alumnos se levantaron a tomar los ingredientes del armario.**

**Una hora después el salón estaba lleno de vapores que ascendían en espiral.**

**- Tomen una muestra de su poción y déjenla en el escritorio - dijo Hermione al finalizar la clase**

**De uno en uno fueron dejando las botellitas en su escritorio y salieron del salón menos Luna y Ginny que se quedaron rezagadas a propósito**

**- Ya me dijo mi hermano que te vas a casar con Snape - dijo Ginny sonriente **

**- Felicidades - dijo Luna contenta**

**- He... Gracias - murmuro **

**- ¿Y dime como es en la cama? - pregunto interesada la pelirroja**

**- Ginny! - Exclamo Hermione sonrojada**

**- Hermione todavía no a estado con Snape - dijo tranquila Luna**

**- ¿Como lo sabes? - preguntaron sus amigas al mismo tiempo, Ginny sorprendida y Hermione muy roja y nerviosa**

**- Porque sí no no reaccionaria así - contestó simplemente**

**Las clases del día pasaron sin ningún inconveniente, Pero Hermione no pudo apartar la preocupación de su mente, donde se habría metido?... Ella lo sabía, había ido a "ver" a Malfoy, pero que habría pasado?, la duda y la preocupación la estaban matando y no estaría tranquila hasta ver a Severus sano y salvo**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Malfoy estaba muy mallugado y golpeado ya que Snape alternaba su tortura mágica con golpes cargados de ira y furia**

**Snape había cesado por un momento sus ataques por lo que Malfoy con muchísimo esfuerzo se puso en pie y saco su varita, el profesor ni se movió**

**- ¿Por qué dijiste que era tu Hermione? – pregunto cansadamente mientras lo apuntaba con la varita**

**- Porque lo es, es Mi Hermione… nos vamos a casar muy pronto – dijo con una fría media sonrisa pero con los ojos cargados de furia tambien apuntándolo con la varita**

**-¿Que? – se podía notar claramente la ira que esa información le producía**

**- Lo que escuchas ella esta apunto de ser mi mujer…-**

**- ¿Entonces te casaras con una mujer que fue de otro, que es de otro… MIA… una mujer que esta sucia, que ya use hasta el cansancio y que además esta esperando un hijo mió? – dijo con la voz cargada de maldad**

**- ¡CRUCIO! – **

**Malfoy cayó de rodillas al piso pero pudo mover la varita y defenderse. Se levanto de nuevo**

**- Te molesta… saber…. eso verdad… - dijo con la voz entrecortada por el enorme esfuerzo que hacia para hablar a pesar del dolor, pero eso no le impidió reírse maniáticamente – pero te guste o no… ¡ES MIA!... ¡siempre lo será! ¡Crucio!**

**Snape esquivo el hechizo, no por nada fue un mortifago y de los mas temidos, lo apunto con la varita y grito**

**- ¡Sectumsempra!**

**Numerosos cortes aparecieron en el rostro de Malfoy y se podía adivinar que en su cuerpo tambien ya que su túnica se empapo rápidamente de sangre**

**Malfoy soltó la varita y cayo definitivamente al suelo gimiendo de dolor**

**- Ve muy bien mis ojos Draco… Porque será lo último que veras**

**- Avada Kedavra…**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**- ¿Donde estás Severus, donde estás? - murmuraba dando vueltas en la habitación**

**- Aquí - respondió Snape cerrando la puerta tras el**

**- Severus - corrió hasta el y lo abrazo -¿porque te fuiste?... ¿Estás bien?**

**- Tranquila estoy bien... - le dijo dándole un suave beso**

**- ¿Donde estabas? - pregunto aunque ya sabía la respuesta**

**- Fui a matar a Malfoy - dijo con un destello de furia en sus ojos**

**- ¿Que? - pregunto asustada - Severus como te ensuciaste las manos... No valía la pena**

**- ¡Sí lo valía! - dijo abrazándola **

**- Severus...**

**- Pero tranquila... No pude hacerlo... - ella levanto la mirada y lo miro - Albus... llegó justo a tiempo para quitarlo de mi camino cuando le lance el avada**

**- El profesor Dumbledore? - Estaba tan aliviada**

**- Nunca lo había visto tan furioso... - susurro con los ojos fijos en ningún lugar - lo ató mágicamente, aunque no era necesario estaba demasiado débil para huir...**

**- ¿Débil? - pregunto ya que había notado el énfasis que había puesto su profesor al pronunciar la palabra**

**- Antes de que albus llegara Me entretuve usando el hechizo cruciatús - Hermione lo miro y el le beso la frente - no podía dejarlo morir así nada más tenía que hacerlo sufrir, tenía que sentir por lo menos un poco del daño que te hizo... el caso el que Albus lo mandó a Azkaban y se que estará allí Por muchos, muchos, muchos años**

**Hermione sintió que de su corazón, su alma y su cuerpo se quitaba un gran peso, Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió su corazón latir con fuerza y se sintió feliz por eso, al fin su espantosa tortura había acabado... Al fin era libre**

**Miro al hombre que la abrazaba con ternura y le sonrió**

**- Te amo - Le susurro y lo beso asimilando sus sentimiento y entregándoselos a el quién ella sabía muy bien nunca la lastimaría**

**- Yo también - Respondió entre el beso - ¿Eso quiere decir que de todas maneras te casaras conmigo?**

**- Sí... - susurro y lo beso nuevamente**

**%%**

**- Y por el poder que me confiere la iglesia y la ley Mágica los declaró marido y mujer - decía el anciano mago, en plena boda, mirando a los novios. Agito suavemente su varita rodeando a Hermione y Snape en un hermoso has de luz Dorado - Puede besar a la novia**

**Snape sonrio y sin perder tiempo Beso suavemente a Hermione. pudo ver, antes de cerrar los ojos, a Ron haciendo un gesto de asco pero no le importó en lugar de eso la tomo de la cintura y la estrecho contra el**

**%%**

**Espero que seas muy feliz Hermione - le decía Harry mientras bailaba con ella, después de arrebatársela al profesor de pociones ya que la estaba acaparando**

**- Gracias Harry... Espero que tú también lo seas con Ginny - le dijo logrando sonrojarlo**

**- Me prestas a la señora de murciélago? - pidió Ron a su amigo quién asintió y Fue a bailar con Ginny**

**- Estás loca, en serio te casaste... - Dijo Ron con burla**

**- Sí... - dijo sonriendo**

**- Bueno ya lo hiciste, así que más le vale al murciélago que te haga feliz o se las verá conmigo - dijo en tono serio**

**- Lo hará señor Weasley, lo hará - Dijo dumbledore quién había llegado hasta ellos sin ser detectado - Me permite a la novia?**

**- Ha... Sí - dijo y se fue hasta Luna quién estaba bailando sola en medio de la pista, le dijo algo y ella asintió con la cabeza, comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música y Ron se puso tan rojo como su pelo cuando ella con toda confianza recostó la cabeza en su pecho**

**Huele a Romance no le parece? - pregunto mientras bailaba junto a ella. Hermione sonrió**

**- Todo le quedó muy bien profesor... es un gran organizador de bodas**

**- Ho basta me va hacer sonrojar - dijo con una sonrisa - Pero no todo salió como quería, por más que intenté convencer a Severus de que cambiara su traje Negro por uno rosa que combinara con las flores del decorado no lo logré...**

**Hermione soltó una carcajada al imaginarse al temido profesor de pociones vestido de rosado**

**- ¿Me permites a mi esposa albus? - dijo Snape con una media sonrisa**

**- Por supuesto... Le prometí a Minerva que iría a bailar con ella - dicho esto se fue hasta la profesora Mcgonagall**

**Snape unió una de sus manos con la de ella y la otra la pasó por su cintura, comenzando a bailar suavemente al ritmo de la música**

**-Al fin - susurro muy cerca de sus labios - ya comenzaba a pensar que te querían para ellos**

**- Que exagerado - dijo acortando la distancia y besándolo**

**- Albus me dio un mes libre para irnos de luna de miel - dijo besándola nuevamente **

**%%**

**La fiesta ya había acabado Snape y Hermione estaban en la habitación**

**- Te amo - le susurro mientras la cargaba y la depositaba con suavidad en la cama **

**- Yo también... - se sentó y lo beso con ternura, Snape poso las manos en su espalda y deshizo las cintas del vestido deslizándolo por sus hombros, no tenía sujetador, la miro maravillado, era tan hermosa, Tan perfecta... **

**Beso el lóbulo de su oreja con delicadeza mientras le acariciaba la espalda con la yema de los dedos y entre besos se deslizo por su cuello, su clavícula, sus hombros, sus brazos, sus dedos... La miro tenía los ojos cerrados y un lindo sonrojo**

**Fue hasta sus senos y los beso dejando rastros húmedos a su pasó, tomo uno de sus pezones, lo succino y le dio un suave mordisco. Ella jadeo, luego tomo el otro y lo repaso con su lengua**

**Subió hasta su boca y la beso introduciendo su lengua para rozarla sensualmente con la de ella**

**Mientras lo besaba Hermione llevo sus manos hasta los botones del traje y los desabrocho uno por uno, le quitó la camisa y lentamente recorrió su pecho, llevo las manos a su espalda y la acarició con suavidad mientras besaba sus hombros con ternura**

**Snape le tomo el mentón y la beso recostándola en la cama y quitándole definitivamente el vestido**

**Le recorrió los muslos con las manos y luego con sus labios, pasando muy cerca de su entre pierna aún cubierta por la ropa interior**

**Hermione tenía la respiración agitada y los ojos firmemente cerrados**

**- Te amo - le susurro, ella sonrió, abrió los ojos y lo jaló suavemente de la nuca para besarlo, luego lo acostó en la cama y se sentó en sus rodillas**

**Le quitó la correa y el pantalón dejándolo en boxers**

**Pasó su lengua por sus muslos y los mordió con suavidad mientras acariciaba toda la extensión de sus piernas con las manos**

**Snape la tomo por la cintura y la acostó sobre el, besándola con pasión**

**- Hazlo - Le susurro ella al oído mordiéndole el lóbulo ligeramente**

**Snape gimió un poco y dio la vuelta quedando sobre ella, con lentitud la despojo de la ropa interior y ella lo ayudó a quitarse la suya**

**Con suavidad fue entrando en ella sin perder detalle de su rostro**

**Hermione jadeo y se mordió el labio**

**Comenzó con movimientos lentos y pausados, disfrutando de la calidez que lo envolvía, estaba con como echa para el, lo cubría perfectamente y estaba tan cálida y apretada**

**Hermione también disfrutaba con cada embestida, sentía una deliciosa fricción que le producía un agradable calor en su vientre y unas cosquillas en la punta de los pies, sentía que necesitaba cada vez más**

**- Más fuerte - pidió entre gemidos**

**Snape no dudo en complacerla y la embistió con más rapidez y fuerza, Sentía el corazón palpitarle cada vez más rápido como queriendo salirse de su pecho**

**Hermione sentía que las cosquillas subían por sus piernas hasta llegar a su vientre, sus gemidos eran más fuertes cada vez y su respiración se entrecortaba por segundos**

**Snape sintió como ella gemía su nombre fuertemente clavándole las uñas en la espalda mientras se contraía a su alrededor jalándolo más profundamente a su interior**

**El no lo resistió más y gimiendo roncamente su nombre se derramó dentro de ella dejando que el placer le nublará la vista**

**%%**

**Varios meses después...**

**- Hermione, estás muy pálida - decía Snape preocupado mientras la miraba comer el desayuno que le había llevado a la cama**

**- Es natural Severus - le contestó con una sonrisa – ya falta poco para que la bebe llegue... – de repente Hermione comenzó a gritar y a llevarse las manos al vientre**

**- Hermione! - Grito desesperado la tomo en brazos y salió corriendo de la habitación**

**%%**

**Snape caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala de espera. Hermione tenía más de seis horas dando a luz y no salía nadie a decirle que pasaba, si ella estaba bien o si por lo menos ya había nacido la niña**

**Decidió que al próximo medico que saliera lo obligaría (así fuera a fuerza de hechizos y maldiciones) a decirle lo que estaba pasando**

**En ese preciso instante salio un medimago, pero cuando tomo la varita dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica este se acerco a el y le dijo con una gran sonrisa**

**- ¡Felicidades, ya es padre! – Severus cayo aturdido en uno de los sillones – si quiere sígame hasta la habitación para vea a su esposa y conozca a su hija**

**%%%%%%%%%**

**Hermione estaba muy adolorida pero muy feliz, sostenía a su pequeña bebe mientras la miraba como hipnotizada**

**Era muy linda, de echo era idéntica a su madre, hasta se podía notar que cuando creciera un poco mas tendría unos hermosos rulos como los de Hermione, lo único que la diferenciaba de una replica de su madre eran sus ojos de un profundo gris como el acero**

**Hermione le acaricio el rostro y la bebe cerro los ojos disfrutando de la caricia**

**En ese momento Snape entro a la habitación. Hermione lo miro y sonrió**

**- Mírala es tan linda…-**

**El hombre se acerco miro a la bebe y tambien le acaricio el rostro ella lo miro fijamente con sus ojos como el acero**

**- Se parece a ti… - le dijo Con una sonrisa- ¿ya decidiste el nombre? – ella asintió**

**- El que tu me sugeriste es un nombre muy lindo como ella, además si a su padre le gusta para mi es perfecto…- dijo con una sonrisa**

**- Te Amo, Las amo a las dos – dijo el tambien sonriente acercándose a ella**

**- No más de lo que yo te amo a ti y a nuestra hija…. Nuestra Lucia - dijo y lo beso con todo el amor que el le había enseñado a sentir.**

_*** A veces la vida nos da golpes muy duros, golpes que nos enseñan lo que es la tristeza y el dolor, que nos quitan las ganas de vivir y de seguir adelante. como desgraciadamente le sucedió a nuestra protagonista, está historia es el reflejo de su dolor. Y aunque tuvo que superar muchos obstáculos uno más difícil que otro por fin consiguió su final feliz, el final feliz que todos deseamos ... Encontró a la persona que la ama a pesar de todo y que la hizo entender que aunque los angeles lloren, también pueden reír ***_

_**Fin**_


End file.
